


If We Have Each Other

by ishiplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Harry Styles, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg Harry, One Night Stands, Pining Louis, Single Parent Harry Styles, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planner Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/pseuds/ishiplouis
Summary: “When are you going to accept my offer to go out again? It’s been seven years and you’re still saying no to a fun night?” Niall complains.“A night in with Mads is a fun night for me Ni, I already told you that.” Harry responds while serving a customer.“You’re infuriating, I just want my best friend to go out with me tonight, is it too much to ask?” Niall pouts but all Harry does is chuckle and prepare the coffee machine for the double espresso the customer ordered.“Playing the victim, are we now?” Harry is so used to Niall’s techniques. “Well, I have good news for you, Maddie is having a sleepover at one of her friends so tonight so I’m all yours.”OR AU where Harry is a single father and a one-night stand is going to change his life forever.





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you're going to enjoy this new fic!  
I need to thank Chloe the moderator and my friend for allowing me extra time to write this, thank you so much for being patient and working with me on time!  
And I need to thank Tabitha who is a busy bee but found time to beta my work, thank you thank you!!! It means a lot to me! Full credits to her for the end of this fic!

_ The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad _

_ If we got each other, and that's all we have _

_ I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand _

_ You should know I'll be there for you. _

[If We Have Each Other - Alec Benjamin ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7pT6WSg4PCt4mr5ZFyUfsF)

  
  
  


“When are you going to accept my offer to go out again? It’s been seven years and you’re still saying no to a fun night?” Niall complains. 

“A night in with Mads is a fun night for me Ni, I already told you that.” Harry responds while serving a customer. 

“You’re infuriating, I just want my best friend to go out with me tonight, is it too much to ask?” Niall pouts but all Harry does is chuckle and prepare the coffee machine for the double espresso the customer ordered.

“Playing the victim, are we now?” Harry is so used to Niall’s techniques. “Well, I have good news for you, Maddie is having a sleepover at one of her friends so tonight so I’m all yours.” 

“Which means you’re going clubbing with me?” Niall seems to be holding his breath. Harry shakes his head fondly. He may have neglected his friend over the past months. 

“I think I will, yes. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Harry has no time to think about the last time he went to bed after 10pm because Niall is already hugging him sideways. 

“Oh my god, this is amazing!!” Niall acts like a child after that, he is so excited he mixes up almost all the orders and Harry has to threaten him with not going to get him to focus again. 

***

A cake testing at Harry’s bakery is always a deal maker. Also a delicious adventure which always lifts Louis’ spirits. 

What can he say? The man is gorgeous and so talented with his hands, Louis is lovestruck. 

“So, this is the last step of the pre-planning,” he says to Miss Thompson and her mother. They are both eagerly following him into Harry’s bakery and Louis catches the spark in their eyes; the place has already charmed them. “This is Cake O’Clock or Harry’s bakery as I prefer to refer to it.” Right on cue, Harry appears from behind the counter, all smiles and legs for days.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles, welcome to my bakery and thank you for letting me part of your big day.” 

Both women smile warmly and shake Harry’s hand hello. 

“Shall we go, ladies?” Louis asks gesturing towards the back room. With a nod and a discreet smile Louis asks silently for Harry to lead the way and soon enough they are in the tasting room as Louis likes to call it. 

It’s a simple room adjacent to the kitchen where a dining table has been dressed. Harry has already lined up ten different cakes and they all look to die for. 

“Hi Lou, how are you today?” Harry is holding the door and Louis is the last one to enter, letting them have two seconds to catch up. 

“I’m good, you?” Louis answers eyeing the cakes he adds, “This looks insane, as always!” 

“Thanks, I have been up since four this morning to organise everything. I hope they enjoy it.” At that, Louis wants to hug the other man, Louis could never do the job Harry does. 

“4 am, H?” Louis whisper-shouts, “You’re crazy!” 

Harry doesn’t answer, instead he winks at him and goes to the presentation table. “So, here are ten of my creations,” he introduces pointing at each of the cakes, “Louis and I have worked together with the feedback you gave to him about your likes and dislikes and well, here’s what I came up with!” 

“They all look amazing, Mr. Styles, thank you.” Miss Thompson is eyeing the cakes in awe, Louis is thrilled; Harry’s magic is already working.

“Let’s taste then! Which one shall we eat first?” 

“If I may,” Harry politely interrupts, “I think you should start with the Lavender Blackberry Cake, it’s infused with lavender milk and lavender simple syrup. It’s a colourful wedding cake layered with sweet blackberry jam and a tangy cream cheese frosting. Fresh, fruity and with just a hint of floral notes, I top it with a buttercream flower crown.” 

And so, it starts. Louis lets Harry guide them through wonders of sugary treats and he knows that the bride has been won over by Harry’s captivating charm and talent. Harry is a genius and when Louis found his bakery one year ago he knew he’d hit the jackpot. 

At that time, the bakery was only open in the morning and until three in the afternoon. Harry was only making breads and pastries but nothing extraordinary. Though, Louis had been delighted to know that Harry was doing everything himself and the Chocolate-Cinnamon Babkallah he ate that day with his tea was a game changer. 

He started eating his breakfast meals there every day and being a regular meant being introduced to the baker himself. They talked a bit more each time Louis came around, until one day Harry confessed to Louis that he had several notebooks filled with experimental cake recipes and no one to taste them. It happened that at the same time, Louis was helping an eccentric couple preparing their wedding and Louis proposed for Harry to bake five of those cakes for the soon to be married couple and that’s how their collaboration started. 

“Oh my god this is delicious, I want this one!” Miss Thompson exclaims startling Louis out of his thoughts. 

“Oh the Chai Layer Cake with Maple Meringue Frosting, let me have a taste.” Louis asks Harry who hands him a sample. 

The cake is divine, not too sugary and a bit crunchy thanks to the meringue. This is the perfect wedding cake. 

“Ladies, I think you’re right, this one is to die for!” Louis agrees and soon enough they’re talking logistics. 

***

  
  


As soon as the customers are out of the shop, Harry starts to show some signs of tiredness. Suddenly, Louis remembers that Harry’s working day started before dawn. 

“Time to have a nap, huh?” His tone is caring and he puts his coat back on and waves goodbye to Niall who’s working behind the counter, “Be nice to your boss!” 

Niall is busy with a customer so he can only nod and give him a thumbs up. 

“I’ll email you the contract and the details for Miss Thompson’s wedding in a day or two alright?” He says to Harry while hugging him goodbye. 

“No worries. Are we still on for next Tuesday at 1 pm for the Parrish wedding?” 

“Yes, I need to reconfirm with them but so far they still want to work with you. They tasted one of your creations at the wedding of one of their friends and are very excited to see what you’ll make up for them.” 

“Thanks for the pressure, I wasn’t stressed enough as it is!” Harry chuckles but Louis is quick to reassure him. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, as always, I know you by now. You always come up with the prettiest and tastiest cakes I’ve ever seen.” 

That gets Harry to grin and blush a bit. 

“Alright, I gotta go, always happy to do business with you Mr. Styles.” He winks and leaves the store with a last wave to both men. 

On the way to the tube back to his office, he can’t help but remember the last conversation they had. Harry had been approached to work with another agency of wedding planners. Louis still feels 

anger in the pit of his stomach even though he knows he doesn’t own Harry nor his business. Harry is extra talented and should definitely work with and have his treats being tasted by more people. 

Liam says Louis reacted that way because he was jealous. 

Louis is not entirely sure Liam is wrong on that. 

***

“Okay, I cleaned the kitchen. I’m going to have a nap, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake me up.” Harry removes his cleaning gloves and verifies one last time that all the electrical plugs are off before checking the store. 

“You know I won’t wake you up even if the Earth is quaking, I need you to be well rested for our crazy night tonight,” Niall responds while handing a fresh brew and an eclair to a customer. 

“I knew I couldn’t trust you,” Harry laughs. “Alright, the place is yours, I’m going up.” 

“Bye boss, sweet dreams.”

Harry yawns and finally feels the tiredness in his bones. He really needs to sleep. He climbs two by two up the stairs that lead to his flat above the shop and is happy to close the door behind him. 

Silence. 

Harry’s schedule is hectic and he rarely has two minutes to think. That’s why ever since Maddie was born he decided to employ his childhood friend Niall to give him a hand at the bakery so he could have the whole afternoon for himself. 

Maddie needs to be picked up at three thirty but he still has more than two hours to have a nap and some time for himself. He always liked to draw his cakes before baking them. But right now, he feels his eyes closing themselves from tiredness so he goes straight to his bedroom and removes every piece of clothing on him except for his pants before sliding into the sheets. 

He falls asleep almost instantly, a smile on his face.

***

It’s warm, loud and dark and Harry’s heart is racing. The music of the club is resonating in his chest from how loud it is and Harry already feels dizzy. 

“Ni, I don’t think-” Harry shoots to his friend who is in front of him. They’re currently trying to reach the bar but the place is so crowded Harry has already been aggressively nudged in the ribs several times. 

“C’mon H, it’s all good I can see it!” Niall’s excitement hasn’t faltered since Harry agreed to go earlier in the day. Harry is a bit impressed. How could anyone be happy to be so close to strangers that you can smell their breath? Right now he feels like he’s sharing the same air with five different people. 

“Just saying, maybe we don’t need a drink!” Harry is persistent but Niall is even more so. He only grins, ruffles Harry’s hair, and keeps going. 

They finally reach the bar five minutes later and Harry feels already drunk from the lack of air and space. 

“Nonsense, it’s on me tonight. Here, we’re gonna take one shot of tequila each,” Niall orders to the bartender, “This one's gonna take a nice and fruity cocktail and I’ll take a whisky on the rocks please.” 

Alright so they’re drinking then. 

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Niall’s smile is contagious and soon enough Harry can feel himself loosen up a bit. They are now seated at the bar and even though there are still a lot of people around them, there are only two bartenders behind the bar trying to do their job as fast as they can. 

“Oh my god, look who's here!” Niall shouts in his ear before gesturing to the right. “Louis, here! We’re here!” He waves, “I swear, I didn’t invite him.” He adds when he sees Harry’s frown. 

Despite the noise and the crowd, Louis spots them and elbows his way through. 

“Am I seeing Mr. Harry Styles right now?” He shouts over the music, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, it’s really me, although I’m already considering going back home. This is not my scene anymore.” Harry rubs his neck nervously, Louis wasn’t supposed to be there. 

“Oh no, no talking about going home already.” Niall jumps to his feet and points a finger towards the dancefloor, “Let’s go dance, grandpa!” 

Harry is not feeling like dancing at all, especially with Louis here but he knows that Niall won’t take no for an answer so he reluctantly follows both men. 

Niall is the first one to reach the so-called dancefloor - honestly the place is so crowded Harry sees no dancefloor at all, only a sea of people - and grabs Harry’s hands to dance with him. 

His enthusiasm is contagious and Harry starts dancing. 

He’s almost enjoying himself. Niall’s throwing the weirdest dance moves to make him laugh but Harry doesn’t succeed at really letting go with Louis dancing in front of him and chatting with a man who approached him and started to dance with him. 

Louis is supposed to stay in Harry’s work life. See, Harry likes to compartmentalize his life. There are two categories: Maddie & Work Life. He doesn’t have a personal life and he doesn’t care. It's been all about Maddie since she was born and Harry is happy that way. So right now, he is a bit lost. Louis is not supposed to be here, if Louis is here that means he needs to be in work mode and that is not the point of tonight. No, tonight, Harry was supposed to loosen up and forget that he is 27 and already has a kid who asks questions like “how babies are made” and “why don’t I have two parents like my friends do”. 

“Hey, you’re okay?” Harry must have stopped dancing because Niall is looking at him with a concerned frown. 

“Yeah, amazing. I’m just going to go back to the bar.” He needs to sit down, he doesn’t add. Thankfully Niall doesn’t follow him, he doesn’t want to explain the drop in his mood and Niall needs to enjoy his night as well. Babysitting Harry for tonight wasn’t in the plan. 

Somehow, he succeeds in getting back to his previous stool and sits down with a sigh. He is so tired, this is ridiculous. He used to go out so much when he was younger. From 18 to 20 he was out clubbing twice a week and the other week nights he would be at Niall’s playing video games until 2 or 3 am. And yet, here he is, feeling like he is forty and needs to go home and sleep. He just can’t shut down his brain. He is already thinking about tomorrow's orders and how many baguettes and special breads he needs to do before the Saturday morning rush. Granted, people come in later than on weekdays but he still needs to have a large variety of breads done before 9 am. 

“Hey, I was looking for you!” Someone behind him shouts, startling him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright, one moment you were there, the other you were gone!” 

It’s Louis. Of course, it’s Louis. Louis would need to make sure he is okay.

“Hey, I’m fine. I just needed to sit down for a bit.” He smiles. Louis is sweaty but seems to be in his element right now. This is so strange to see Louis without his suit. 

“I know right, this is also strange to see you without your apron and your weird hat!” Louis takes a sip of his drink and Harry feels his cheeks turning pink. Why did he have to say that aloud. He’s such a weirdo. 

“C’mon, I know a place where we can talk and actually hear what we say!” Louis grabs his hand not leaving Harry a choice in deciding if he wants to follow him. 

Louis must be known in this club because he keeps stopping to say hello to random blokes. Harry is so out of his element, he just smiles shyly when Louis introduces him. 

Finally, they seem to approach the exit and Harry is wondering where Louis is leading him to. 

“Are we going outside?” He asks. They’re still holding hands even though they’re not in the crowd anymore. Harry keeps his hand where it is, he likes it. 

“We can say that, yes.” Louis smirks and opens a door to the left of the main exit. “C’mon let’s climb this and you’ll see.” 

Harry looks at the stairs in front of him, he can hardly distinguish the steps as dark as it is. 

“Are you going to murder me?” Harry asks because this night is taking a weird turn suddenly. 

“Haha, Harold. C’mon, if I was going to murder you, I wouldn’t reveal it to you right now!” 

Seeing Harry’s hesitation, Louis climbs the stairs first and, arriving at the top of them, he calls, “C’mon, I’m waiting for you!” 

So, against his better judgement, he climbs the stairs and is astonished by what he sees up there. 

“Louis,” he whispers, “Are we allowed to be here?” The comment only seems to make Louis laugh. 

“C’mere, the view is better from here.” He taps next to where he is sitting on a bench. “And stop fidgeting, I know the owner of the club, okay? I planned his wedding for him three years ago, now we’re friends. We’re allowed to be here.” He adds for good measure. 

“This is amazing.” And it really is amazing. They’re currently sitting on a bench on the roof of the building. In front of them, the city at night, buildings, lights, and the sky paint a breathtaking picture.

“This is so pretty.” Harry is in awe and has completely sobered up by the sight in front of his own eyes that has him mesmerised. There’s so much to see and to admire. 

“Really pretty, indeed.” Louis whispers next to him. Harry snaps out of his daze, turning to face Louis who is already looking at his lips. Harry wants to lean in and kiss his inviting lips. 

But all he does is bow his head and clear his throat breaking the moment. “Thanks Lou, for bringing me here. This is really beautiful.” 

“I knew you would like it,” he can feel Louis coming closer to him, “And I must admit I had other motives as well.” 

“Other motives?” 

“It’s nothing, I was being foolish.” Louis shrugs, “So, Harry, are you having a fun night? I heard from Niall that you haven’t been out for a while.” 

“Yeah, I-” Harry hesitates, Louis is aware he has a kid but he’s never really spoken to him about her. There was never really the place and the time for it. “Since I had Maddie, I must say, I stopped going out altogether. I wanted, I mean I still want to focus all my energy on her, and only her.” 

“And your bakery.” Louis finishes his sentence. 

“And the bakery, yes. I have to say thank you to you actually. The bakery has never been better than since we started working together.” 

“And I’m really happy about that, you deserve it.” Louis has always been protective about Harry and his business. Always defending Harry’s fees and even increasing them when he saw fit. “You’ve got so much talent.” 

It’s only a murmur but Harry hears it and turns his head towards Louis. Once again, they’re getting closer than they've ever been and Harry feels a pull he forgot he could feel. Louis is biting his bottom lip and intentionally watching Harry's lips.

"I want to do something crazy," Louis murmurs. 

That's all it takes for Harry to tilt his head and kiss Louis. Their noses bump into each other and Harry feels his cheeks flushing. The kiss deepens quickly and Harry's heartbeat increases right along with it. Louis’ hands are everywhere. In Harry’s hair, on his neck, on his waist. Harry leans further into Louis’ lap and before he knows it he is hovering over Louis, one knee pressed closely to Louis’ crotch.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis moans when Harry gently bites his lip. 

"Louis, please, more." Harry's breath is unsteady, he needs to feel Louis. He wants to touch, he wants so much he didn't know he wanted but now that he is kissing Louis he can't deny anymore that he is fucking attracted to him.

"What do you want love?" Louis asks in between kisses. He’s started to explore Harry's jaw and neck and Harry is not seeing clearly anymore. 

"You, I want-" Harry whimpers, “I need you.” 

“Yes?” Louis leaves a last kiss under Harry’s jaw before his fingers brush Harry’s cheek. 

“Why did you stop?” Harry has now settled on Louis’ lap completely and he can feel Louis’ cock thickening under his bum. He wants to touch so bad. He wants to see and feel and taste Louis’ cock, so much that he has trouble concentrating on what Louis is saying. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

Louis chuckles. “I asked you if you wanted to come to my flat or if you’re more comfortable going at your own place.” He nervously plays with his fringe before adding, “That is, if you are interested in continuing what we were doing.” 

Harry excitedly stands up, his legs are wobbly but he doesn’t care. “Let’s go to your place.” He holds out his hand for Louis to take and they both giggle as they go down the stairs. Once outside, Harry types a quick message to Niall, letting him know that he is alright and is going to hang out with Louis. 

Turns out Louis lives two blocks away from the club so it’s not even ten minutes after leaving the place that Harry finds himself in Louis’ flat, his back against the front door exploring Louis’ mouth.

***

  
  


Louis is so turned on he can’t see straight. Harry is in his flat right now, attacking his mouth and his neck like he is starving and Louis is so hard already he could come right now. 

“C’mon, let’s go to my room.” He fumbles with his coat, Harry still attached to his neck, mapping his skin with bruises that he’ll definitely need to cover tomorrow. 

Somehow they end up on Louis’ bed, their clothes everywhere on the floor. 

“Fuck, H.” Louis is currently straddling Harry and teasing his nipples. There’s so much skin to explore, he feels dizzy. 

“Louis, please, I need more.” Harry’s hips are grinding against Louis’ cock, “Please.” 

“What do you want, love?” Louis is still exploring Harry’s chest, there’s so many tattoos, and his skin tastes sugary under Louis’ tongue. Louis already feels like he’s on cloud nine, he’s not sure he is going to last long. 

“I want you, if you’re okay with that, it’s been so long but-” Harry frowns and starts to remove his underwear. Louis gets up at the sight, removing his own. 

“You’re sure? Did you drink tonight?” Louis asks. “I only had one drink myself.” 

“Yes, but I’m good now. I had time to sober up.” Harry is eyeing Louis’ cock with hungry eyes. He reaches out to start stroking it, licking his lips. “Fuck, you’re gonna feel so good.” 

“If you keep that up, I won’t last, love.” Louis groans biting his lips from how good it feels to have Harry’s hands on him. “Let me prep you,” Louis adds kissing Harry’s bitten lips. 

He rummages through his nightstand drawer to find a condom and some lube. 

“You do that often?” Harry asks. 

“Come back from the club with someone?” 

Harry nods watching him uncap the bottle of lube. 

“I don’t. I actually haven’t had sex in a while,” he hesitates watching Harry’s face attentively, “we don’t have to-” 

“No, no that’s not what I meant!” Harry interrupts him. He parts his legs to allow Louis to shuffle forward between them. “C’mere.” He cups Louis’ chin with his hand, “I want this, I promise.”

Louis nuzzles into Harry’s palm. “Okay.” 

They both giggle into the kiss and Louis’ right hand starts to wander to find Harry’s hole. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he groans into Harry’s neck. 

Harry bites back a moan. “It’s been a while.” 

Louis thrusts his finger in and out, nipping at Harry’s jaw to relax him. 

“More, I need more.” Louis can see the thin sheen of sweat coating Harry’s forehead and upper lip and how he’s all flushed from his cheeks to his torso. He is a gift for the eyes and Louis wants to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming that Harry Styles, the guy he was pining over for so long is in his bed right now. 

When Louis is up to three fingers, Harry is already melting, his cock laying angrily against his stomach. 

“Please, please, c’mon.” Harry’s breath hitches at a particularly hard thrust. 

Louis removes his fingers, wiping them on the sheet, “How do you want me?” 

“Like that, I want to see you.” Harry spreads his legs wider, watching Louis with eagerness. 

“You’re so lovely, I can’t believe my luck,” Louis murmurs, kissing Harry while guiding his cock into Harry’s hole. 

Harry gasps, Louis using this opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He can feel Harry relaxing already. 

“You feel so good,” he all but moans, Harry is so fucking tight even after three fingers. “You’re so tight, I won’t last. Fuck.” 

For a hot minute, the only sounds echoing in the room are their heavy breathing and their skin slapping together.

“Harry, I’m going-” Louis tries to warn Harry but the man comes at the same time as he does with a long groan. 

“Fuck, that was good. I missed that.” Harry grins, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened. 

Louis disentangles their bodies slowly and throws out the condom in the bin near his bed and grabs several tissues on his nightstand to clean Harry’s tummy. 

“Thanks,” Harry smiles. “Is it okay if I sleep here? I’ll wake up early tomorrow you won’t have to take care of me in the morning.” 

“It’s totally fine, H,” Louis says, looming closer to Harry. “I also wouldn’t mind making you breakfast in the morning you know.” 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he knows he’s said too much but he can’t help it, this evening has reached way above his expectations and if he’s feeling greedy, then so be it. 

The corners of Harry’s mouth quirk up slowly, “Let’s sleep, yeah?” 

Louis nods and lies down with his face turned towards Harry. They fall asleep like that, both wearing a smile on their lips. 

*** 

  
  


Harry wakes up slowly and feels a warm body beside him. He blinks a few times and realises that he fell asleep in Louis’ bed. All the memories of the night come rushing back and Harry feels a bit nauseous. 

It’s still dark outside and a quick glance at his phone tells him that it’s only 4:30am and that his brain must think it’s a work day or something to be waking up that early. 

He doesn’t dare move so that he doesn’t wake up Louis and thinks about what he should do. He really wants to pee but also he doesn’t want to have to face Louis. He doesn’t want to talk about yesterday, he doesn’t want to hear Louis say that it was a one time thing and that for the sake of their businesses they should remain friends and laugh about it all. 

Yeah, he really doesn’t want to hear all of that. 

So, he tries his best not to move too much and gets up. He hurriedly gathers his clothes and strides to the front door. 

While getting dressed, he makes a mental note to text Louis to let him know that he had to leave. He’ll need to make up an excuse.  _ But it’s worth it _ , he thinks, _ better than having to endure THE conversation _ . 

***

  
  


“It was so great, Daddy, like  _ so great _ !” 

Harry is smiling, he wants to kiss and hug his daughter for a whole day but she would protest. She’s growing up. 

He’s so thrilled to see her again even though they were only separated for less than 24 hours. 

“So what did you do at Helen’s house?” He asks her while checking her in the rear view mirror of the car. 

Maddie is looking out of the window and doesn't seem to have heard his question.

"You know, Helen's parents don't read her a story before bed. She says it's for babies. Is it for babies, Daddy? Because I like it when you read for me but I'm not a baby!" 

Harry scoffs, "Of course you're a big girl, love. But what Helen said is her opinion, you know, I have another opinion about night time stories." He checks up on her again in the rear view mirror and she's still looking out of the window but she seems to be listening. "I love to read to you or with you any time of the day and I don't think it's only for babies. I would love it if you would read for me! Do you want to read me a story tonight, love?"

Maddie seems to find it funny because she can't stop laughing putting her little hand in front of her mouth. 

"You're so silly, Daddy!"

"But it's true!" 

And just like that, a new problem is avoided. Harry loves their night time routine where he gets to read his daughter a story and tuck her into bed. He already fears the day when she'll say that she doesn't need him for that. But that’s a worry for another day. 

Right now he needs to park and get them both inside. 

***

  
  


Louis is looking absentmindedly out of the window. His tea is getting cold in his hands but he couldn’t care less. He feels lost since he woke up alone this morning.

He chuckles scratching the side of his mug lightly. He is twenty-nine and he’s never had a one night stand. He’s always preferred boyfriends and meaningful relationships, he’s actually had only one important man in his life and it lasted for five years. In the end, they didn’t work because they had different expectations. Louis wanted to start building a family and James, his ex, never had contemplated the idea of having children. 

Louis is upset. He doesn’t really know why and that’s the most upsetting part. Harry never promised him anything. Furthermore, spending the night with Harry was already a gift itself. Something so unexpected, Louis wasn’t prepared at least. He always fancied Harry, since day one, Louis had difficulty resisting. Harry is effortlessly handsome and kind. Also 100% devoted to his daughter so Louis almost thought Harry was untouchable. 

_ Maybe Harry was more interested than he let it show _ , he thinks. He turns around, now facing his desk, he should be working right now. He is working on five different weddings at the moment and it requires a lot of work. But today, his mind is elsewhere. 

With Harry. Last night. It seems like a feverish dream and yet it really happened. He had sex with Harry. Harry, who is always so calm and toned-down, was another person last night. He feels the scratches on his back that Harry left there and he smiles.

This morning, his first reaction was to grab his phone and check for any message from Harry. He got one, brief, two sentences letting him know he had to go back home to start on the day’s production and to pick up his daughter and that they really shouldn’t speak about last night anymore. 

All hopes were gone before they existed. 

They need to work together though. Even though it feels wrong, he grabs his phone and texts Harry back. 

_ No worries, Have a good day x _

***

Harry is rushing back to his shop after having dropped off his daughter at school. Luckily, they live close and less than ten minutes after having said goodbye to Maddie he is back in his kitchen. 

It’s been a week since he went out and slept with Louis and he hasn’t heard from him apart from a short text last Saturday morning. 

Harry still feels bad to have left without waking up Louis. Niall keeps eyeing him weirdly, certainly wondering what happened last Friday night. Thanks to last weekend’s crowd, Harry’s avoided all questions Niall has tried to ask like a pro. 

Since then, Harry is still feeling restless. He wants to talk to Niall about what happened but he doesn’t want to answer any questions or endure Niall’s jokes. He’s also craving for Louis. He wishes Louis would come into the shop and maybe eat something and chat with Niall and Harry could sneakily listen to them from the safety of his kitchen. 

But Louis doesn’t come, doesn’t text or call. This radio silence is killing him. Before last Friday, Harry wouldn’t spend an entire week without seeing or having Louis on the phone more than once. He feels deprived. And he knows it’s all his fault. He completely messed up and had to listen to his hormones and have sex with the only man (besides Niall) that Harry considers his friend. 

“H, we need more cinnamon rolls please.” Niall shouts from the counter. Alright back to reality. 

***

Louis’ finger has been hovering over the call button for two minutes now. He needs to call Harry but for some reason, his mind started to freak out as soon as he took his phone in his hand. 

It’s been a week and Louis hasn’t had any news from Harry. Not even a photo of a recent creation he may have done, not even a text retelling a bad joke Niall may have done during his service. Nothing. 

The thought that something has been broken between them since last Friday has Louis wanting to cry. From the start Louis felt a pull towards Harry. It was magnetic, like a moth to a flame, Louis was thriving in Harry’s presence. His jokes are funnier if Harry is around, he has the gift of gab, his deals are finalised quicker and he genuinely feels himself happier when Harry is around. 

This week has been the longest of Louis’ entire career. And yet, now that he needs to call Harry for the Parrish wedding to schedule a tasting date, he’s anxious.

When he finally presses the call button and hears Harry’s deep voice, he feels like he can breathe again after a long time underwater. 

“Hi Harry, How’re you? I’m calling about the Parrish wedding if you’re still up for it.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Louis hears Harry clearing his throat, “I’m glad you called, um, was wondering if we’re still on for that wedding actually and I’ve been drawing and thinking about some cakes that could be interesting.” 

Louis can’t help but smile. So Harry was a bit worried too and didn’t like that they haven’t talked in a week. 

“Of course, I still need you. The wedding is three months from now and I think if we could squeeze two meetings with them in before the end of the next month, that could work with my schedule.”

“Yes, no worries for me. What do you think of Wednesday afternoon? The rush dies down around two in the afternoon, so after that I’m all yours.” 

Louis’ breathing gets caught in his throat at that.  _ I’m all yours _ . Fuck Harry and his sinful voice. 

“Louis? You there?” 

“Yeah, sorry, I got-,” He clears his throat, “Distracted. I’ll propose Wednesday afternoon at 2:30pm to the clients and get back to you?” 

“Alright, thanks for um, calling. I was wondering if you were alright.” 

“I’m fine, H, I was just busy. You know how it goes!”

They end the call after that and Louis already can’t wait until Wednesday to be able to see Harry again.

***

Harry is stressed. He has only one hour left to frost four different cakes and on top of that, today’s crowd has been consuming more than on a regular Wednesday, leaving him to wonder if he needs to hire some help. Niall is struggling to juggle all the orders and Harry can’t help him. 

But Harry can’t fuck up today’s tasting. So it’s that he chooses to focus on and start preparing the blackberry buttercream for the Blackberry Elderflower Vertical Cake. This cake is not a novelty and Louis has already tasted it but because the layers of the cake are vertical, this cake is never chosen. Maybe today will be the day though, maybe the future Mr and Mrs Parrish will be interested in a bit of originality. 

Harry is so focused that he misses the vibration of his phone indicating that Louis has texted him that they’re on their way. So when Niall calls him letting him know that Louis has arrived, Harry instantly checks the clock. 

“Fucking hell,” he mutters. He’s definitely late, the cakes are done but he didn’t double check that the tasting room has not been messed up since this morning. 

“Harry?” Louis calls from behind the door. Harry is glad that Louis can’t come in the kitchen for sanitary reasons, allowing him to inhale and exhale deeply before finally meeting Louis again after last Friday. 

“Hey, sorry I’m a bit behind today!” Harry greets Louis by hugging him because that’s how they’ve always done. He doesn’t miss, though, the stiffness of Louis when he’s in his arms. 

“We can wait a bit in the shop if you want?” Louis says already looking at available tables.

“No, I’m ready. Let’s go meet the future bride and groom.” Harry removes his hairnet and dust off his apron which covers only his legs. 

Louis smiles and guides him towards the couple. Harry tries to hide his smile when he feels Louis’ hand on the small of his back. 

The tasting goes well. The engaged couple finally chooses the Pink Ombre Rose Cake, Harry is quite proud of this creation which is a rose-covered cake iced in an on-trend ombre icing. When it’s time for Louis to say goodbye, Harry decides to bring up the elephant in the room. Louis has already put his coat back on, turning towards Harry to bid his farewell. 

“You know, about last week.” Harry starts but he’s quickly interrupted by Louis. 

“I thought you said it was better not talk about it? I’m perfectly fine with that, H. Really.” He adds with a sincere smile. 

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to apologise again for leaving before you woke up and also, um-” He hesitated, “I just wanted to say that I had fun that night and it was really great, so um thank you.” He can feel his cheeks burning up by now but at least he said it. He never wanted Louis to believe that last Friday night had been a mistake. It wasn’t. They were both into it and Harry is happy to have broken his dry spell with Louis. 

“Oh,” Louis ducks his head but Harry sees that he is smiling nonetheless. “I had fun too. Thanks for telling me though, I was wondering, you know, it’s never fun to wake up alone after having spent a night with someone.”

“I’m really sorry about that, I panicked.” 

“It’s okay. We’re okay, right?” Louis’ earnestness has Harry reaching out to put a comforting hand on Louis’ arm. 

“Of course, we’re okay. I promise.” 

When Louis finally leaves, Harry can’t help but feel a little unsettled. He’s happy they’ve cleared the air but deep down his mind is wondering what it would be like to date Louis. And that’s a crazy idea that he needs to remove from his brain right now. Louis is absolutely not interested in him at all. He would have said something if that was the case. 

“Harry! We’re quite low on croissants, do you have more ready?” Niall cries, popping Harry’s daydream bubble. 

“I’m on it, Ni!” And just like that, he’s back to reality again. 

  
  


***

“Daddy?” Maddie is currently removing her school uniform. This afternoon she doesn’t have any homework to do so Harry is taking her downstairs into the shop to bake a cake together. 

“Yes, love?” Harry responds putting comfy clothes on her bed for her to put on. 

“Do you have a special friend?” 

Harry looks up and frowns. “What’s a special friend, love?” 

“It’s a friend that stays the night,” his daughter explains. “My friend Sarah, her mother has a special friend and he stays the night and cooks breakfast in the morning and sometimes he gives Sarah and her mum gifts.” 

Harry is a bit taken aback by the conversation and has to turn towards the wardrobe to think about his response. His first instinct is to laugh but he bites back his laughter and answers sincerely. 

“No, love, I don’t have any special friends.” 

“But I wanted gifts! Today Sarah had a new doll, she already got three new dolls from her mother’s special friend!” 

“Well, that’s awesome for her,” Harry says. “Shall we go in the kitchen to start on baking?” 

Madeleine nods and they both go downstairs. 

“Hey Maddie, what’s up?” Niall greets them. The shop seems quiet, only a few patrons seated and enjoying themselves, leaving Niall free to brew some new tea and coffee. 

“Ni!” Maddie runs towards the Irishman and hugs his right leg. Suddenly she removes herself from Ni’s embrace and looks up to her father. “Daddy! Niall could be your special friend!” She seems so excited at the idea that she hugs Niall once again. “Ni, do you want to be Daddy’s special friend?” 

Above her, both men are looking at each other, Harry trying to keep from looking absolutely horrified while Niall looks confused and slightly alarmed at the suggestion.

“Maddie, c’mon love, let’s go in the kitchen,” Harry says while gesturing to Niall that he’ll explain later what’s going on. 

“But Daddy!” 

“Madeleine, now!” Harry is already in the kitchen, regretting his choice to not have a homeschooled child, that would have avoided him a lot of awkward situations just like right now. 

Grudgingly, his daughter appears on the doorstep. He knows he needs to have a chat with her about special friends but he really wants this afternoon to be about them bonding and baking just like he used to do with his mother so he crouches in front of her, a tiny apron in his right hand. 

“Shall we start? I got your apron.” At the sight of the gift he got her for her last birthday, the little girl smiles and nods. 

“Okay! Could we do cupcakes, please?” She stares at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Of course! Let’s do this!” He raises his hand to high five her and together they start to prepare all the ingredients and kitchen utensils they’ll need. 

They decide to do some halloween-y cupcakes even though it’s still September. Harry is such an autumn lover that he automatically passed it onto his daughter who particularly loves Halloween even though she’s still young and is afraid of ghosts and monsters. 

Harry pulls out all the recipes he has done for past Halloweens and they choose to go for the Wicked Cupcakes because Maddie loves witches. These cute chocolate cupcakes are topped with green-tinted frosting, and a hat made from chocolate wafer cookies and cone-shaped cake. 

They spend more than three hours in the kitchen but Maddie never complains and Niall comes from time to time to chat a bit and request to have a bite of their cakes when they’re done. 

When it’s time to clean the kitchen, Harry takes pity on his daughter and allows her to go in the shop. She knows by now to not bother the customers. 

When he’s done and joins her in the shop he can’t help but frown when he sees her in the middle of the customers queue. Someone is crouching and talking with his daughter and he feels a rush of protectiveness running through his veins. 

“Maddie!” He calls before going behind the counter and striding towards his baby girl. 

“Hey Harry!” Louis picks himself up and what? Why Louis is here? Did they have a meeting he forgot about? 

“Daddy! Louis is here and he’s interested to be your special friend!” 

Suddenly, Harry breaks out in a cold sweat and before he can explain everything to Louis, the man chuckles. 

“I was asking Miss Maddie here what a special friend is. I didn’t know you were looking for one.” 

Harry hears the playful tone but he can’t help but stammer an explanation. 

“I’m not looking for anything.” He crouches down to be the same height as his daughter. ”Love, you need to stop asking people if they want to be my special friend, I-”, he hesitates, is it the time to have a chat about partners with her? He wanted to do this tonight when they’re alone, not in the queue of the bakery’s customers. 

“I’ll explain everything tonight, okay darling?” The little girl nods and starts rubbing her eyes and leaning towards Harry. She seems exhausted all of the sudden and Harry opens his arms to pick her up. 

“I’m sorry, she had a friend today talking to her about her mum’s special friend and I still haven’t talked properly to her about what special friend means and-” 

“Hey Harry, it’s okay.” Louis interrupts him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I get it you know, I told you that I have a lot of siblings, I had to raise them a bit so I know.” 

His eyes and his tone have lost their playfulness, he’s sincere and benevolent. 

Harry smiles. “Thanks Lou, I sometimes forget that you know how to deal with kids.” 

“No worries. She seems almost ready for bed so I won’t take more of your time. I just came in for a late tea and a little something to eat.” 

“Planning on staying up late?” Harry who is still holding Maddie with one hand under her bum, goes behind the counter to prepare Louis’ order. He doesn’t often serve, leaving Niall to deal with the customers because he knows his friend likes to have some independence and working side by side with the boss would be a bit too oppressive for him. But anytime Louis comes in, Harry finds himself serving Louis. He’s so grateful for the man that he never allows him to pay either. 

“Yes, I have so much work, it's insane! Who’d have thought autumn and winter weddings are back on trend.” Harry laughs and prepares Louis’ tea. He’s mastered the way Louis likes his tea and he’s always proud when Louis takes his first sip and hums appreciatively. 

“Good luck then. I hope my tea will be strong enough!” 

“Your tea is always perfect, H.” Harry beams at that and put one of the wicked cupcakes into a small box.

“Maddie, is it okay if we give Lou one the wicked cupcakes we made earlier?” At her name, the little girl looks up to her father then towards the counter where the cupcake is laying in the box. 

“Yes, okay,” she says and adds. “We need to give one to Niall too before he leaves.” 

“True that, do you want to do it yourself?” Harry drops her off on the floor so she can take a little box and start packing a cupcake. 

“Here you go. We made them this afternoon. It’s a recipe I did last year for Halloween, maybe you’ll remember.” He puts the little box and Louis’ cup of tea on the counter for Louis to grab. 

“Thanks to you both then. I remember eating my fair share of those delicious treats last year.” He has his wallet out and before Harry can say anything he puts a tenner into the little box for UNICEF UK. 

“Bye everyone!” He winks and leaves with a last smile towards Maddie. 

***

When Louis leaves Harry’s bakery he can’t help but smile. Maddie is such an adorable little girl and he loves seeing her. She not often in the shop when he comes in but time from time he succeeds in being there when she is too. 

Today though, he was more than a little confused when she talked to him about being a “special friend” to her daddy. Before he could ask more about it though, Harry was there and seemed perplexed and embarrassed. Louis wanted to laugh and mock Harry a bit but the man in front of him was so tense that he didn’t dare. Also they’re still on shifting ground since the incident (that’s what Louis is now calling that weird Friday night). He didn’t want to be on Harry’s bad side. But he remembers countless times when his mother had to stammer an explanation after her kids because they innocently went off and talked to strangers about colorful topics such as how to make babies, periods etc…

Louis did feel a bit shaken at first, wondering if Harry was looking for someone. Maybe Maddie had surprised him with someone else, or he’d found them on the phone by scrolling through a dating app. Louis’ imagination is wild and in certain cases it’s definitely not in his favour. 

When he finally arrives at his flat, he sends a quick message to Harry wishing him good luck for his future conversation with Maddie. He has such an admiration for Harry, how he manages to juggle raising his daughter and the bakery. Of course Niall is a big help at the shop but the creations and the actual baking are all Harry’s. Often, he wonders how he would have done if he was in Harry’s shoes just for a day. He’d probably fail and call his mother to the rescue! 

He settles at his desk, his tea now at the perfect temperature to drink, and he starts to work. 

***

  
  


“I’m tired, daddy.” Maddie is yawning and rubbing her eyes since they left the shop earlier. Thankfully, Harry always has a quick alternative to dinner ready for these kinds of nights when his daughter is too exhausted so they’re able to eat quickly. Currently, they’re in the bathroom. Maddie has loved taking baths since she was a baby but today they opt for a quick shower. 

Maddie knows how to wash herself but tonight leaving her isn’t an option, she’s so sleepy the shower would take ages. So Harry washes her and dries her off. 

“I know, love. Here put this on.” He hands her her pyjamas and shuts off the light in the bathroom. 

“Can I still have a story please?” 

“Of course. Should we continue reading Spunky Little Monkey?” 

They both lie down in Maddie’s bed, the little girl snuggling on her father’s torso. Harry loves this particular moment. Even when the day has been difficult and one of them has been grumpy all day, they still end up together on Maddie’s bed to read a story. 

Harry has always loved kids and wanted some even before he could say it. He loved to play house with his sister. He always wanted to be the mom who had at least four kids. His sister, Gemma, would be the dad who came home in the evening and played with their kids. He was shocked and cried a lot when the doctor confirmed to him that he was pregnant at only 21. He wanted kids but not that soon. And not with his current boyfriend. He knew Thomas wasn’t fit to be a father and he didn’t disappoint when he ran away. 

Madeleine has always been a calm kid, sleeping full nights very early allowing him to sleep and work on his own project. Opening his own bakery. As if she knew her father was young and inexperienced. She was the sweetest kid and never fussed about a thing. Harry felt lucky the minute the midwife put his newborn on his chest. She was perfect and everything he wanted. He knew he could do it, raise her and be the best father he could, even though he was a very young adult. 

“Daddy, why don’t you have a special friend?” Maddie was looking at him through her long eyelashes. 

“Well, I don’t think I need a special friend, love. I’m good with you and my friend Niall, you know.” God this was hard to explain. She was looking at him pouting, certainly not understanding his point. 

“But you’re not lonely sometimes?” She insists. 

“No! Absolutely not, and if I’m lonely you’ll be here to give me a hug, won’t you?” 

“Of course, Daddy!” She hugs him enthusiastically, “But one day, I’ll be leaving for Uninversity!” 

“You mean University?” His baby girl is way too endearing, he kisses her forehead. 

“Yes. Timothy’s sister is there and he never sees her. She only comes back for Christmas and Easter and he is lonely because he misses her!” 

“I see. Well, there’s still a long way to go until you leave for the university. More than ten years. And maybe I’ll find a special friend in the meantime so I won’t get too lonely when you won’t be there.” Talking about her leaving the house and growing up gives him a knot in the throat. This conversation is way too depressing suddenly!

“Alright, time to sleep, love.” He slowly picks himself up and starts to tuck her in. “Sweet dreams, baby.” He kisses her one last time and she attaches her arms around his neck, making him kneel. 

“I love you, Daddy. I’ll always be there for you when you’re lonely.” 

“I know, love, and I’ll always be there for you.” 

He stands up and shuts off the light without forgetting to turn on the night-light. “Love you, baby.” 

She’s already half asleep and hums something before he leaves the door half-open. 

During his bedtime routine, Harry can’t help but think about the conversation he had with his daughter. Since she was born, he never entertained the idea of having a partner. Dating, experimenting, having someone over and meeting his daughter was off the table. He got all the help from his sister and his mother when Madeleine was a newborn but since she started school, he’s succeeded at raising her on his own, asking only occasionally help from his entourage. 

Thomas’ abandonment left a scar on Harry’s heart which he’s never allowed to heal properly. Instead, he threw himself into his studies, his business, raising his daughter. He put a bandage on his broken heart and hoped for the best. Even though he knows bandages aren’t a forever fixing, he hopes, for him, it’ll do the trick. 

***

Harry is feeling unusually tired. It’s been two days that he keeps yawning and has a lot of difficulty leaving his bed in the morning. Harry has never had any difficulty in waking up early. Even as a child or a teenager, he was always the first one to rise. That’s actually how he started to make breakfast for his family and bake and how all the ‘you should be a baker’ comments started. 

The sudden fatigue is strange and confusing and even Niall notices it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, H?” He asks when there’s a lull in the morning. 

“Yeah, I’ll take some vitamins and I’ll be good as new.” Harry says confidently. “It must be the change of seasons. It’s getting colder and I’m getting old, that's what it is!” He laughs. 

“You’re twenty-eight, that’s hardly old.” Niall insists and Harry is slightly irritated. 

“I don’t know. If it continues, I’ll go to my GP.” And that seems to settle Niall, who doesn’t add anything. Good, because Harry needs to focus on a new creation he’s trying to perfect. He’s working on his autumnal cakes at the moment and this one requires concentration as he needs to fill the middle with candies. It’s a Candy-Filled Pumpkin Pail Cake made from two Bundt cakes sandwiched together to create the pumpkin shape. This Jack O’Lantern cake is filled with candies and Harry is trying to gauge how many of those he needs so the cake remains perfect and doesn’t crumble. 

While he works, his thoughts wander towards Louis and the next few weddings he needs to cook for. He’s deep into his thoughts when a wave of nausea hits him making him turn hurriedly towards the closest sink and empty his stomach. 

Of course, Niall must have heard the noises because he’s just behind Harry when he’s done rinsing the sink. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Niall’s agitation normally doesn’t bother Harry but right now it upsets him. 

“Niall, please go back to the counter, I’m fine.” His tone is glacial and Niall doesn’t insist. 

Harry covers the food on the table and takes his cleaning gloves and start cleaning the sink methodically. His mind is blank and he refuses to think about what just happened. He knows what just happened, what it must be and he rejects the idea deep down. It’s not possible. Not again. Not right now. So he cleans until the sink is neatened. He chokes back his tears and removes his gloves. He glances down to his stomach and puts his hand on it. 

_ What did he do?  _ He thinks, his eyes wandering towards the photo frame he’e got on the wall in front of him. Maddie is only two in the picture and she’s smiling so big. That was the day he opened his bakery and he felt so proud of himself. He can feel his eyes filling up but he refuses to let go. 

He sniffs his tears back in and dries his eyes. 

“Niall!” He calls, and the man must be just behind the door because Harry doesn’t even wait two seconds and the Irishman is already at the kitchen door. 

“Yeah? You’re feeling better?” 

“Yeah, I’ll need to take the morning off, I need to go to the GP.” Harry’s eyes don’t meet his friend’s. “You shouldn’t have any lack of pastries and sandwiches, but if you do, just remove the sign so nobody asks for something we don’t have anymore.” 

“No worries, today shouldn’t be too busy. Do you want me to call your mum to pick up Madds?” 

“No, I’ll be done by three I think.” Harry has cleared his kitchen table and he’s removing his apron. 

“Okay, take care and call me if you need anything, okay?” Niall ducks his head trying to catch Harry’s gaze but it’s a lost cause. Harry is way too ashamed and lost in his thoughts to meet anyone’s gaze. 

The chiming clock saves him and Niall has to go back in the shop to serve the new customers. 

Harry is on the phone to his GP’s secretary as soon as he’s in his flat. Thankfully, his practice is never too busy and he manages to have an appointment in under an hour. 

The waiting is the worst. He took his time to take a shower, wash his hair, and dress but he’s still fifteen minutes early when he sits in the waiting room. He absent-mindedly looks at his phone which keeps zoning out before he gets the chance to click on an app. 

He’s so scared suddenly. 

He keeps playing the unfortunate night in his head and can’t remember what happened to the condom. He was sober though, he was happy and consenting and he had a great night. He used to have such a crush on Louis and this night has been a sweet memory since they’ve established that they’re better off as friends and not talking about this accident ever again. 

He doesn’t want to relive another time when he’ll have to lose someone over his baby. He doesn’t want to be abandoned again and seek comfort in his mother’s arms. He wants happiness and happy tears. He wants a joyful announcement, a partner to help him through it and warm hugs. 

“Mr Styles?” A voice is calling, startling him out of his thoughts. 

He smiles to the nurse and goes to the room she’s pointing at. 

“Good morning, Mr Styles. I’m Dr. James and I’ll be your GP for today.” The doctor is a middle-aged woman and Harry feels immediately at ease with her. Certainly due to her kind smile and her calming tone. 

“Good morning, Doctor.” He sits on the chair in front of her. She’s already looking at his case on her computer. 

“So, you said to the assistant that you had some symptoms this morning that make you think you could be pregnant?” She reads and glances up at him for confirmation. 

“Yes, I’ve been feeling particularly tired and this morning I vomited.” He explains. He can’t help but duck his head when adding, “Also I had sex with a friend about a month ago and I don’t remember if we used a condom.” 

“Okay, let’s check, shall we?” 

Fifteen minutes later and Harry is outside the practice. He will receive his results within the day and he has been asked to go back home and rest. So that’s what he does. Maddie gets out of school in three hours so he has time to have a nap and eat something. 

If he’s pregnant, he’ll need to call his mother straight away, maybe even having tea with her and properly chat. His life may be about to change.  _ Maddie’s _ and his life may be about to change. He’s not alone anymore. He’s sure she’ll be thrilled but he’ll need to explain to her a lot of things and he always thought he wouldn’t have been alone to explain to her what it means to be pregnant and be a big sister. 

***

  
  


Louis was in the meeting with an engaged couple when he received Niall’s call. He didn’t pick up but his curiosity has been piqued because Niall barely ever calls him. 

He finishes his meeting with half his brain focused on the couple and the other half on Harry’s bakery. He hopes Harry and Maddie are okay. But if Niall calls it must be that something has happened to them, right? 

The couple has barely closed his office’s door and he is already calling Niall back. 

“Hey Ni! How’re you? Everything’s alright? I saw that you called me.” 

“Hey Lou. Yeah, um, I don’t know if I am supposed to say anything to you but Harry has been sick this morning and I think he cried, and I’ve been kinda worried but he won’t let me approach him. It’s like, I don’t know, I-” Niall seems particularly agitated on the phone, not putting Louis’ heartbeat to rest. 

“What do you mean he cried? And why can’t you approach him?” 

“I don’t know, he gets like that sometimes when he doesn’t want to burden others or share his worries. Could you maybe call him? I know he likes you a lot and I think he needs someone to talk to right now.” 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll call. Do you think it’ll be easier if I just come by?” 

“I don’t think you’ll succeed better than me at comforting him if you come by the shop.” Niall interrupts himself to talk to someone, certainly a customer. “Lou, I need to go, there’s people to serve here. Let me know if I can do anything to help and if you succeed at chatting with him, yeah?” 

“Yeah, no worries. Good luck man.” 

Louis hangs up and dials Harry’s number right away. He feels an anxious feeling creeping under his skin and he doesn’t like that. He’s got so many questions whirling round his head. 

Harry doesn’t pick up and he considers leaving a message but, in the end, he prefers not to. He texts Harry though. 

_ Hey H, I hope you’re alright. Niall called me to let me know about this morning. Please call me back? Take care of yourself and if you need any help let me know. Lou xx _

His morning schedule is packed and he can’t really linger. He goes through his meetings one after the other impatiently awaiting his lunch break to try calling Harry again. The man still hasn’t responded to his text and Louis is getting agitated. 

When the last couple finally leaves his office, he decides on a whim to pop in to see Harry. 

He can’t help but feel nervous and unsettled at the idea of Harry suffering and not getting any help. 

Niall doesn’t seem surprised to see him, even though he told him not to come by. 

“I didn’t see him coming back but you can try to knock on his door.” He informs him. Louis nods and says a silent prayer that Harry has used his personal door and not the shop’s like he would normally do. 

This day consists of failure after failure as nobody answers the door when he knocks. He doesn’t want to be pushy and decides to leave. His phone shows no new notification of a call or a text from Harry anyway. 

“There’s no one, right?” Niall calls after him when he’s back in the shop. 

“No, no one. I really hope he’s alright.” Louis can’t help but to check his phone again. No new notification. 

“I’ll be here when he comes back, don’t worry,” Niall tries to comfort him but, as always, he’s busy with customers and can’t really keep talking. With a last smile, he goes back to his task, leaving Louis to his worries. 

He doesn’t even have the heart to ask for a sandwich and a tea as he would if Harry was behind the counter to serve him. He’s lost his appetite. So he shambles out of the shop. By the end of the day, Niall will have some news and he trusts the man to inform him if something is really up with Harry. 

***

The phone rings at two fifty in the afternoon. He’s wandering, walking aimlessly and picks up immediately. He never made it back to his flat, feeling restless and fearing having to talk to Niall despite the fact that he still had no news to share. 

“Hello?” 

“Mr. Styles? This is Ms. Hasa from the St. Joseph Practice. I’m calling with your results.” 

“Yes, please go ahead.” He doesn’t want the answer to his questions to be further delayed. He knows from experience that the nurse is supposed to ask him to come back to the practice to give the results but he hopes she won’t insist. 

Fortunately, she doesn’t.

“Mr. Styles,your test results came back positive. Congratulations, you’re pregnant.” She pauses leaving time for the information to sink in. “Can we schedule an appointment? You’ll need to see an obstetrician.” 

“Yes, of course. I can come by this week whenever you have available slots.” Harry responds like a robot. His mind isn’t focused anymore, his thoughts flying thick and fast in every direction. 

He hangs up automatically. Thankfully, the practice sends him a text with the date and the time of his appointment because he absolutely didn’t register a word of the end of his conversation with the nurse. He stares at the text blankly for a moment before turning off his phone and looks up to find himself in front of Maddie’s school half an hour early. 

His phone is overflowing with messages from Niall and amongst them one from Louis. His finger lingers above Louis’ profile photo. He wants to call him and let him know straight away. He’s tired and wants this to be over with already. But he’s scared. He’s scared to lose Louis. Since Louis entered his life, he has been a ray of sunshine. He represents hope and success. Thanks to Louis his bakery has reached the next level and he can focus on what he loves the most in baking. Creating. 

Louis has also been the origin of so much laughter and happiness. Harry never saw the man as anything but bubbly and smiley and Harry is not ready to say goodbye to that. 

This has been so sudden, he still needs a lot more time to process. Although, he knows from experience that nine months fly fast when you have to prepare a newborn's arrival. 

The bells ring in Maddie’s school, shaking him out of his reverie. He realises that a lot of parents or babysitters have arrived next to him and are chatting, waiting for the kids to come outside. 

He sees his daughter before she sees him. Her ponytail doesn’t hold a lot of hair anymore and he can spot at least three different stains on her uniform that weren’t there this morning but she seems happy and that’s all that matters. 

“Maddie!” He calls the little girl whose smile grows bigger when her eyes land on her father. 

“Daddy!” She runs into his arms like she used to. She’s definitely bigger than when she started school and started to run into his arms at the end of the school day but he doesn’t mind the extra pounds and the ache in his back. She’s always so happy to see him at the end of the day. 

“How was your day, love?” He kisses her forehead and grabs her bag from her hand. 

“It was so cool. I shared my cupcake with Sarah because her mum forgot to leave her a snack.” The girl is too excited to stay in Harry’s arms and wriggles to be put on the ground. 

“That’s very nice of you. What did you study today? Do you have any homework?” 

His daughter is suddenly silent next to him and he wants to laugh because they’re so alike. When he was a kid, he couldn’t remember a word of what the teacher said all day long. He could perfectly remember what he got for lunch and what he had done with his friends though. For a long time, his mother was convinced that he didn’t listen in class. 

“I don’t know if I have any homework.” Maddie finally responds, voice low and shy. 

“It’s okay, love. I’ll check your homework notebook, yeah?” He wants to kiss her again to comfort her that it’s alright but they’re in the middle of the pavement with lots of people surrounding them. 

When they finally arrive at the bakery, the shop is almost empty, only two people seated at one table speaking low and enjoying their hot beverages. 

Niall is on them as soon as the bell rings their arrival. He looks worried but schools his features when he sees that Maddie is right behind Harry. 

“Hey, little miss, how was school today?” 

Maddie, as usual, runs towards Niall to greet him and to demand a hug. 

“It was great! But I don’t know if I have homework or if I can stay with you in the shop today,” she pouts. 

Harry, who has reached the counter himself is already fumbling with Maddie’s school bag to have a look at her notebook. 

“It appears that you do have homework, Madds,” he says trying to decipher his daughter’s handwriting. “Maths and English today, so we are going to be quite busy,” he adds. 

His daughter’s pout has now transformed into a grimace. “Okay, I’ll say goodbye to Ni then.” 

“Bye, love. Good luck with your homework.” Niall kisses her forehead and leaves her trailing towards the stairs that lead to their flat. 

“Are you okay?” He asks worriedly to Harry before he has time to follow his daughter. 

“Yeah, I’ll explain later okay?” He simply says, gesturing to his daughter. “I should go help her.” 

And that’s all. Harry doesn’t see Niall anymore for the evening. The man must have sensed not to push too hard and respect Harry’s boundaries. He leaves with a simple text to Harry informing him that he’s closed the shop and what needs to be baked in priority tomorrow morning. 

Harry is so exhausted that he rushes through his daughter’s homework and nighttime routine. Maddie doesn’t seem to notice anyway. 

When his head finally hits his pillow he feels like he has been waiting for this exact moment all day long. Even through his fatigue, his mind doesn’t want to shut up and he starts to mull things over and over again until he remembers Louis’ text. 

He feels around on his nightstand to grab his phone and rolls onto his belly to text him back. 

_Hey Louis, sorry I didn’t respond earlier I had a hectic day._ _Could we talk soon? Have a good night. H xx_

During his pondering all day long, he decided to say everything to Louis as early as possible. No need to wait and let his anxious thoughts take control. He already knows the outcome of this conversation he’s going to have with the father of his future baby. He’s lived it once and he knows. He trusts that Louis will let him go slowly and he prefers to do it himself once and for all. 

He wants to talk to his mother too, he’ll need her in the future months. He knows she’s not judgmental and she’ll be thrilled to learn about a new grandkid but he can’t help the shame creeping in. 

Again. The same scenario. When will he learn? 

He feels bad because his mother never taught him that. Never taught him to be this careless. She taught him how to be strong and capable. He hopes she won’t be too disappointed in him. 

It’s on this reflection that he falls asleep, way past his normal bedtime. 

***

Louis loves the first minute after he wakes up. In those sixty seconds when his brain is foggy and his eyes are still closed, all he thinks about is going back to sleep. Then, slowly his worries come crawling back one after the other and he’s got no other choice but to open his eyes and begin with his day. 

First thing first is to check his phone. This early in the morning, he only cares for emails and personal messages. This morning he finds two messages, one from his sister and one from Harry. His heartbeat jolts in his ribcage when he clicks on Harry’s text. 

Harry wants to see him. This seems… serious all of the sudden. He was half expecting to read that Harry had the flu or a stomach bug, not that he wanted to talk. 

He texts back that he is available whenever he wants today as he planned on working from home and has no meetings with clients. 

Suddenly, Louis’ worry for Harry has strongly increased and he needs his morning tea to clear his brain. 

What’s going on? Does Harry have a serious illness? Does he want to stop their business collaboration? Is it about Maddie? Or Niall? Or a member of his family? He checks his phone after only a minute to see if Harry has responded but nothing. 

Seeing that it’s not even seven in the morning, Harry must be baking so he puts his ringtone on the loudest setting and prepares his tea. 

Of course, the first sip of his tea reminds him how the one Harry does is much better than the one he’s currently drinking. He doesn’t even want to finish it and pours it in the sink. He needs to go to Harry’s bakery. The wait is killing him anyway. 

One look outside and he knows he’s going to be cold as soon as he puts a foot outside of his flat. Bloody England. It’s technically still summer but England doesn’t give a damn and is back to cold and rainy days. He loves his country but damn a bit more sun wouldn’t kill anyone. 

When he arrives at the bakery, he’s welcomed by a long queue that goes almost to the front door and he feels proud of Harry and what he’s achieved. His bakery is The One you need to get your tea and pastry in the morning. They don’t live in a fancy neighborhood but Harry and his fancy treats have succeeded in restoring a great image to it. 

Niall spots him in the queue and winks at him. Harry is nowhere to be seen but yet again he must be in the kitchen baking. 

When it’s finally his turn, Niall has his tea ready and he lifts his chin towards the kitchen. “He’s in there.” 

“Thanks Ni.” He purses his lips and goes around the counter with his cup. 

He hesitates one second before knocking on the kitchen’s door. For sanitary reasons that Harry explained to him previously, he knows he can’t go in there without the full attire but he hopes Harry will be able to take a break and finally speak with him. 

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice responds through the door. 

“It’s, um-”, he clears his throat, “it’s Louis.” 

A deafening silence is his only response at that and he starts to feel his face blanch. 

“Harry, I just wanted to talk and-” he tries to explain but the door suddenly opens and he’s faced with a flushed Harry. His mouth is still half open from talking but no words come out. Harry’s eyes are so sad. They are rimmed red and glossy and he wears glasses. 

“I didn’t know you needed glasses.” Is what comes from Louis’ mouth after what feels like a whole minute of staring. 

“Yeah, I do. Sometimes.” Harry answers, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Do you want to go upstairs for a minute?” 

Louis’ never gone upstairs in the whole year he has known Harry and if he didn’t understand before that what Harry had to say to him was important, now he knows. 

Harry has always been a very private man. He discovered after three months of talking to him that he had a daughter and their conversations have always been more about business than his life. 

It’s a bit strange at first to climb the stairs to where he’s seen Harry and Maddie disappearing so many times. 

Harry opens the flat’s door and makes a gesture to encourage Louis to get in before he closes the door behind him. The door opens directly into Harry’s living room. 

“Welcome at my place. It’s not a lot but it’s home.” He clears his throat and points to the couch. “We should sit.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Louis answers dumbly. He follows Harry and sits at the other end of the couch. The air between them has never been this cold and Louis is dying to loom closer to the other man and take his hand in his. But Harry’s demeanor is nothing but cold and guarded and Louis stays where he is, eyes glued to Harry. 

***

  
  


Harry’s heartbeat has strongly increased since he heard Louis’ voice at his door. He feels like he still has some bile in his throat from his morning sickness but he squares his shoulders and tries to look like he owns it. 

Because he does, right? He’s capable. He’s done it once, he can do it a second time. Raising a child alone is no joke but his mother and sister will be there and he has no other choice but to face his future and say ‘fuck it, I’m ready’. 

“Are you okay?” Louis’ small voice startles him out of his thoughts. Right. Let’s do this. 

“Yes, I-” he clears his throat once again, “I wanted to see you because I have something to tell you.” His hands are clammy and he feels himself getting hot but he continues. He can’t look at Louis because his emotional shield is not  _ that _ strong so he resolves himself to look at his hands. 

“I’m pregnant and it’s yours.” 

He feels his shoulders sagging and he exhales. It feels good to say it aloud. He still hasn’t said it to anyone else and, in a way, he’s glad Louis is the first one to know.

“You’re- What?” Louis is suddenly sitting right next to him and reaching for his hands. 

“Yes, um, you remember the night we-” Harry can’t finish his sentence but Louis is already nodding. He remembers. 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know. I understand if you don’t want any part in this, It’s so sudden and definitely not in your plans. I know it wasn’t in mine, but I’m keeping them and I’ll raise them just like I’ve done with Maddie.” 

When Harry looks up, Louis is looking at him like he has grown a second head and tears fill his eyes. Fucking hormones already making him extra emotional. Before he has time to say anything, Louis speaks up. 

“You don’t want me to be involved? You don’t want my help?” Harry raises his head because Louis seems upset and appalled. 

And what? 

“Harry, yes it’s sudden. Yes, I didn’t plan this at all and certainly not like this, but it’s my child too!” 

“I don’t understand?” Harry says in an asking tone. What is happening right now? Louis is okay with all of that? 

“Harry, look at me please?” Louis puts a hand under Harry’s chin and smiles. “I’m so happy right now. I love kids. I always wanted some of my own and I want this. I want in.” He has tears shimmering in his eyes and Harry tentatively smiles in return. 

“You’re sure?” Harry whispers, he’s fighting back tears now but some have won and are rolling down his cheeks. 

Louis delicately swipes them off with his thumb. “Yes, please yes. I’m so happy.” 

And before Harry has time to respond he is engulfed in a bear hug. 

Harry is surprised to say the least. He didn’t expect this reaction. He expected a different kind of tears, maybe shouting, but not smiles, hugs, and happy tears. 

“I really didn’t expect that,” he chuckles. “Louis, I-” He pats Louis’ shoulder and removes himself from the warm embrace. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He tilts his head to meet Louis’ gaze. “Do you even know what’s to come?” 

“Harry, I don’t know what happened previously with Maddie’s father but I’m not like them. I’m not leaving you to do this on your own.” His smile makes the corners of his eyes crinkled. “I don’t know what is coming because I’ve never had a child before but I’m willing to help in any way you need me. Also I’ll read books and blogs and all I can find to be the most prepared father there is. I swear, I’m all in.” 

Harry is staring at him not quite believing what’s happening right now. Unfortunately, his break comes to a sudden end when he hears Niall shouting up the stairs that he needs help. 

“Oops, I guess you need to go.” Louis rubs his chin nervously. “Can we talk more about this, um maybe this afternoon or tomorrow?” He adds when Harry rises from his seat. 

“Yes, we definitely need to talk more. I also need to talk to my family about it and-” Harry is interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket, it’s Niall calling. “I guess, I need to go downstairs.” 

“Yeah, of course. Let’s go, we’ll talk later.” 

And on that, Louis opens the door for him and they’re both downstairs in no time. 

“Ah, Harry, we need new croissants and bagels. Also did you set a timer for the oven ?” Niall is busy giving change to a customer but Harry sees the way he looks at the both of them. Questioning. Poor Niall must be lost with everything that’s happened in the last two days. 

“I’ll leave you alone. Talk later?” Louis asks him while hugging him goodbye. 

“Yeah, I’ll text you.” 

Harry is now back in his kitchen and can’t comprehend what just happened. He told the truth, he told his news and Louis didn’t freak out. He was even happy about it. This is uncanny. 

He doesn’t have too much time to think it over though. He makes an extra effort to focus on his work and try to forget his current situation for awhile. 

Later on, when the rush has died down, Niall is on his well-deserved break and Harry is wiping down tables and wondering if he should call his mum now or later. He doesn’t want to be interrupted by customers because this is an important phone call and he’s got so many questions to ask her. His fearful mind is making him question how everything is going to happen with Louis. How is he going to raise a kid with someone else? How is he going to co-parent with Louis? He has always done this alone and this is foreign territory. 

The front door rings, stopping his thoughts from spiralling. 

“Good morning, welcome at Cake O’Clock, what can I do for you?” Harry is surprised to see that Niall is back behind the counter, he didn’t even hear the man coming back from outside. God, today isn’t his day. 

He feels so lost that he suddenly can’t wait any longer to call his mother. Fortunately his mother works part time at the local library and pretty much always picks up her phone. 

“Morning, love. How are you? How’s Maddie?” Hearing her joyful voice calms his worries down immediately. 

“Hey, Mum. We’re good, how’re you?” 

“I’m fine. I was in the garden and all my anemones are blooming. They’re so lovely. When are you coming by with Maddie? We could have tea in the garden. It’s not too cold in the afternoon at the moment.” 

Harry’s mouth curves into a smile, tea in his mother’s garden seems like a brilliant idea. 

“I’ll see if we can come by tomorrow. Would you be there? I think the forecast for the whole week is pretty nice.” 

“Lovely. I can’t wait, dear.” 

“Me too mum.” He sighs, “I was calling you because I need to tell you something and um-” He hesitates, this is not a conversation he wanted to have on the phone. “I know I should wait for tomorrow when we see each other but I would rather tell you now.” 

“What’s wrong, love? Are you and Maddie okay?” His mother seems concerned all of the sudden. 

“I’m pregnant, mum, and before you say anything, I’m sorry. I know I should have been more careful and I know it feels like history is repeating itself seven years later. I swear, mum, that’s not-”. He suppresses a sob. Fucking hormones are at it again. He has so much to add but his mother is gasping on the other side of the phone. 

“Harry, love, why would you apologise? Oh my god, I wish I could be there to hug you right now. Do you want me to come by?” 

His mother is the kindest person he’s ever met and he can’t hold his tears anymore. 

“No, I-” he clears his throat, “Maddie is still not aware of anything. I just learned the news yesterday. I just need to calm down. You don’t need to come, mum.” 

“Are you happy, Harry?” 

The question seems so out of context he’s taken aback. 

“Yes, I-. Yes, mum, I’m happy. You know I always wanted kids and Maddie is my whole life.” 

“I’m so happy, dear. And I’ll be there for you, you know that.” 

“Thank you. Actually, Louis, um, the other father. He wants to be present.” 

“What?” His mother seems surprised, “Harry, this is such good news! Do I know the man? I didn’t know you were seeing someone but he’s welcome here anytime!” 

“Mum, mum, calm down.” He cuts her off in her excitement, “I’m not seeing anyone. He’s just someone I work with and I went out one night with Naill and he was there and yeah.” He feels embarrassed, “anyway, I told him and he said he wants to be part of the baby’s life”. 

His tone mustn’t be super convincing because his mother asks, “And are you happy that he wants to stick around?” 

“Yes, of course. That’s how it should be, right?” 

“Yes, but you don’t seem happy about it.” 

“It’s not that. It’s that I don’t know how this is going to work, you know. And what if he decides after one or two years that he’s had enough? What happens then?” 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there? You need to talk to him and trust him. I understand that this is so much different than the first time but Louis is not Thomas.” 

“I know, and you’re right. We still need to talk a lot. I just have no idea how to do this, you know, co-parenting thing. I’m not used to that, with Maddie I make the decisions and I don’t wait on anyone else.”

“I get that this is new for you but having a partner in this is so much better, love.” His mother reassures him. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll see.” He is not convinced. He doesn’t think he’ll trust Louis enough to never fear he’ll be left alone at some point. 

“I’m so happy for you and to have a new grandchild to take care of. I need to go run some errands but you’re coming by tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes, I’ll text you when we leave the shop. Bye and thank you for being so understanding and not judging me.” 

“I love you, baby.” 

“Love you too. See you tomorrow.” 

When he hangs up, he feels so much better. He knows his mother will be forever in his corner, defending him and helping him until her last breath but it’s always nice to be reminded again and again. 

***

Louis feels too giddy to work right now. He’s just come back from the bakery and he can’t quite believe what has just happened. To think that one hour ago he didn’t know he was going to be a father and now.  _ God, this is unbelievable _ , he mutters to himself. 

The only thought right now in his bran is to shout it from the rooftops. He is going to be a dad!

He takes his phone and dials his sister’s number. 

“What’s up?” Lottie answers rather grumpily. 

“Are you only waking up?” His big brother instincts are kicking in and he checks the time. “It’s nine thirty, don’t you have work?” 

“Relax, I only work this afternoon today,” she sighs. Lottie is a hairdresser at a salon and Louis can’t keep up with her schedule, “So what’s up? Why are you interrupting my beauty sleep?” 

“Well, I got big news this morning and um-” suddenly he doesn’t know how to say it. Is there a saying that it’s better to wait until the first three months have passed before telling everyone you’re pregnant? 

“Lou? Are you there?” 

“Yeah, I learned that I’m going to be a father.” He says it all at once. Done, it’s done. He exhales. God, it feels good to share this with someone. 

“What? I didn’t know you’re with someone?” His sister is surprised but he’s quick to intervene. 

“No, I-, you remember Harry? The baker I talk about sometimes?” 

“Sometimes?” She chuckles, “You mean all the time, yes I remember Harry who has nice green eyes and does the best tea there is on Earth! Is he the father? Did you have sex with him and you didn’t tell me?” 

It’s Louis’ turn to grin, “Well, I didn’t know I was supposed to tell you all about my sex life. Everytime I try to talk about men, you don’t want to hear about it!” He rakes his fingers through his hair. “But yes, that Harry. He’s already got a daughter and we spent one night together.”

“Fuck, Lou, this is huge! I’m so happy for you! Are you happy? When do I meet Harry? I need to meet him. Maybe we could go to his bakery and I could finally taste this extraordinary tea he does.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we still have a lot to talk about, Lotts, but sure, you’ll meet him at some point.” 

“Cool! Well, I’m so happy for you, Lou. You always wanted kids so this is a bit of a dream coming true, right?” 

“Yeah, definitely.” He grins, though deep down he has a thousand fears because Harry and him aren’t a couple and this whole thing could end up being very complicated. 

“So, does this mean you’re going to date him or?” 

“I don’t know, nothing has changed. He isn’t interested in me. It’s just happened that we are going to have a kid together.” He sighs sadly. “But that’s okay, I’m not thinking about that now, I buried that prospect a long time ago.” 

“Aw, Lou, I’m sorry big bro. You know, this whole thing means you’re going to be around him a lot more. Who knows, he might fall in love with you!” 

“Well, no, I don’t count on that. It’s okay, I just want to focus on being the best partner and father. I’m so happy, Lotts, this is huge!” 

They remain on the phone for a bit after that, exchanging news and laughing about meaningless things. Finally, Louis has to go back to work so he bids his farewell, promising to call back soon. He also asks her to not say a thing to their other siblings, he wants to be the one to announce it to them. He may drive to Doncaster this weekend for the occasion. She swears she won’t say a word and they hang up, both with a smile on their lips. 

What a day!

***

  
  


Harry is exhausted. He keeps yawning and wanting to rub his eyes like a child. He looks up at the big clock on the wall and draws in a long breath. He still has half an hour to work then he can go nap. 

He doesn’t want to compare but he doesn’t remember feeling this tired during his first pregnancy. He washes his hands carefully and, once that’s done, he puts his cold and wet hands on his face hoping fresh water will wake him up a bit. 

It’s time to clean his kitchen and check his pantry, see if he needs to order anything for tomorrow. 

“Knock, knock.” Niall says at the door, his face appearing in the small opening. 

“Yes, Ni, everything alright?” Harry is currently putting all his utensils in the dishwasher. He doesn’t need to look up to know that Niall’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“Can I come in?” The Irishman asks, “and before you ask, there’s no one in the bakery right now.” 

“I guess you can, since I’m done cooking and I need to wash the floor.” Harry answers, hiding his smirk. Niall is definitely going to ask him what’s going on. 

“So, I saw that Louis went upstairs.” Niall starts, “I was a bit surprised, seeing as no one, even myself, is really allowed upstairs.” 

“You can go to my flat anytime, Niall!” Harry frowns. 

“I know I can because I’m basically family. I’m talking about friends and you know!” Niall is getting frustrated but Harry acts like he has no idea what’s  _ really _ bothering Niall so he only nods and continues his cleaning. 

“So, you never told me what the doctor said, by the way. Are you okay? What happened?” 

Niall has decided to be a bit more up front about his questions.  _ Good. We’re getting somewhere _ , Harry thinks. 

“I’m alright, Ni. I actually need to talk to you about something.” Harry says but can see that Niall’s face is getting paler by the minute so he quickly adds, “It’s a good news, don’t worry! It actually includes Louis, that’s why you saw him at my flat earlier.” 

He must have involuntarily put his hand on his stomach because Niall’s eyes are following his move before widening. 

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant!” Niall gasps putting both hands in front of his mouth. 

Harry has no time to agree nor deny before Niall is hugging him. “I’m so happy for you, H. I know how much you wanted more kids and a family!” 

“Yes, I-” Harry chuckles, but he is quickly interrupted by Niall’s enthusiasm and love for gossip. 

“You didn’t tell me that you and Louis are an item!! He’s your boyfriend and you didn’t tell your best friend! I’m a bit offended but I’m too happy to care.” 

“We’re not together, Ni.” Harry holds up his palms for Niall to calm down a bit, “It just so happens that we slept together.” And he adds for emphasis, “once.” 

“Oh, so how is this going to work? Is he moving into your place? How are you going to raise a kid with him?” 

Touché. 

“Well, I still don’t know but we’re going to figure this out. We have nine months ahead of us to plan everything.” He knows his answer is precarious and you can’t really plan anything with kids but he’s just learned that he’s going to be a father again, that doesn’t mean he’s got everything figured out. 

“Well, either way, you know I’m here, right?” Niall beams, “Always here to help with the new kiddo or with Maddie, anything, you just ask.” 

“Thanks, Ni. It means a lot. I’m a bit lost at the moment.” He wraps his arms around Niall once again because he never gets enough hugs anyway. 

“I should get back to work.” Niall gestures to the shop. 

“Yeah, of course, I’m going upstairs soon, once I’ve cleaned everything.” 

Niall is already at the doorstep but he turns around, “I can do it for you, go and rest.” 

“It’s alright, I’m almost done. Thank you though.” 

_ Niall is such a good egg _ , Harry thinks when the door closes. 

***

“Daddy? Are you okay?” Maddie is looking at him with a concerned frown. 

“Yes, love. I just need to lie down for a bit.” He lies and sits down on the couch. They’re currently doing her homework and Harry feels nauseous and tired. Although he napped for three hours straight earlier as soon as he arrived at his flat, he still feels so tired he can’t wait until later tonight to finally sleep the whole night through. 

“You are pale.” Maddie has left the dining table to come sit next to him. He really doesn’t want her to be worried so he smiles. 

“I’m just so tired today. Sometimes it happens, nothing to be worried about. Are you done with your times tables?” 

She nods but doesn’t return to her homework and settles in next to him. “We can nap together. I’m tired too.” 

She’s such an angel, Harry is suddenly feeling so emotional. He can’t wait to see his baby girl becoming a big sister. He knows she’s going to be protective and caring. He kisses the top of her head. 

“A nap now means we won’t be able to sleep tonight, love.” He wraps his arm around her. “Tell me about your day, baby. What did you learn in school?” 

He listens to her chatting about her day, about Sarah and all her other friends, the teacher Mrs Walker, the school canteen. He closes his eyes and listens. 

“Daddy, are you asleep?” He’s being poked at in the chest by his daughter. 

“No, love. I’m just listening to you and-” All of the sudden a wave of nausea hits him hard making him rush to the toilet to empty his stomach. Oh no. 

“Daddy? Daddy, what’s wrong?” Maddie is at the door. Even though it’s open, she stays on the doorstep and he can sense her worry in the tone of her voice. 

“It’s nothing, love. I must have caught a bug.” He flushes the toilet and quickly rinses his mouth in the bathroom sink. 

“You’re sure?” She bites her bottom lip. She’s on the verge of crying. He knows his daughter. 

“Yes, baby. Everything’s alright, I swear.” He crouches down in front of her and offers his arms for a cuddle. “I’m not feeling great but it happens. Remember last month when you woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick and you didn’t go to school for two days?” 

He feels her nodding against his neck. 

“Well, it’s the same. I just need to rest just like you needed.” 

“Okay, I’m just scared,” she murmurs clutching at his neck. 

“Hey, baby, it’s alright. I’m not often sick but it happens. I’m gonna be alright.” He rubs her back softly, feeling his neck getting wet by his daughter’s tears. 

“Oh, little dove, it’s alright. We’re alright.” They remain like that until Harry needs to stretch his legs. She’s still holding firmly so he lifts himself up with a hand under her bum. 

“Oh, I haven’t told you. I have good news!” He suddenly remembers he didn’t tell her that they’re going to see his mum. She loves her grandma as they have been very close from the start. 

Maddie removes her head from his neck, tears shimmering in her eyes. “What?” 

“We’re going to see grandma after school, isn’t it great?” They’re back on the couch now and he leans over to grab a tissue on the coffee table. “Let’s dry those beautiful eyes.” 

All evening, he doesn’t feel right. He lied to his daughter and he still feels heartbroken to have seen her cry. He reasons that she must be tired after a day of school and that he’s never really been sick in front of her. She must be worried something is happening. It’s always been them against the world, they have a very special bond and he understands this is scary for a little girl. 

He takes extra care of talking and reassuring her for the remainder of the evening. And when he finally lies down on his bed that night, he puts a hand on his stomach and smiles to himself. The news still hasn’t hit him fully with the whirlwind that came crashing on him after his visit to the doctor’s office but, fuck, he is pregnant! 

“Hey, Peanut. How are you doing in there?” He whispers to his stomach. “I love you already, baby.” He adds, feeling himself getting emotional. It’s true, he already feels so much love for this one. His heart is so full of love, he’s always loved kids and always wanted a lot of them. 

That night, he falls asleep thinking about his second child and all the things he’ll get to experiment with a second time thanks to them. There’s still so many firsts to experience with Maddie but Harry always loved toddlers and he feels excited and happy when slumber finally gets him. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Did you grow up again in the last ten days, love?” Anne exclaims when she sees Maddie running towards her. 

Harry had just finished parking when Maddie had opened the car door and run to her grandmother’s arms. 

“Maddie, what did I tell you about opening the door? You need to wait for me to open it, it could be dangerous!” Harry is rushing behind his daughter, not happy about her behaviour but the smile on his mother’s face softens his heart immediately. 

“Afternoon, my love.” Anne gives him a hug and pats his back softly. 

“Hey, mum, how are you doing?” 

“Fantastic, now that you two are here with me. C’mon on in, I’ve done some tea for us and the biscuits are just out of the oven.” She ushers them inside. Maddie, knowing the place by heart, removes her shoes quickly to put on her own slippers that Anne bought for when the little girl is at her place. “It’s such a shame it’s raining today, I would have loved to have tea with you in the garden.”

“You baked cakes, Nanny?” Maddie is already rummaging through her toy boxes in the living room. 

“Yes, I did, love. Come here and wash your hands.” 

Harry chuckles to himself and sits at the kitchen table watching his mother help his daughter wash her hands at the kitchen sink. He always loves to be at his mum’s house. It’s like he is not a parent anymore, just a guest without responsibilities. His mother loves to take care of Madeleine and the little girl loves her grandma. 

“The biscuits smell divine, mum. Which recipe did you use?” He can’t help but look closely at the platter on the table. He does a close version of these particular biscuits for the bakery. People love them. They’re simple shortbread with a light chocolate icing. 

“It’s yours, love. You know they’re perfect for tea time. The ladies at the library love them too. I recommended a visit to your bakery to them, we actually might come one of these days for tea.”

“You know you and your friends are always welcome,” Harry grins. Since his first day owning his bakery, his mother has been his most fervent supporter and she’s never ceased to encourage everyone she knows to go and have a treat at Harry’s shop. 

“Well, go on then. Taste one and tell me if they’re as good as yours.” 

“I’m sure they’re perfect, mum.” 

“Yum! I love them Nanny!” Maddie says excitedly, having already gotten chocolate all around her mouth. “Can I go play now?”

“Thank you, little love. You can go and play if you want.” Anne wipes at the chocolate around the little girl’s mouth before letting her go. 

His mother finally sits down with two cups of tea and Harry knows from the look on her face that she has something to say. 

“So, how have you been? Feeling a bit sick? Tired?” She asks. 

“I’m doing well, all things considered. More tired than during my first pregnancy but less sick so far,” He answers, sipping his tea. “I was sick yesterday in front of Mads and she didn’t take it well. I think she was scared and didn’t understand what was going on.” 

“Did you explain it to her?” 

“That I’m pregnant?” Harry questioned, “No, I want to wait a little longer before telling her. It’s still very new.” 

“Of course, you’re right. And maybe you’ll want to announce it to her with Louis, is that his name?” 

Oh so we’re getting there, she wants to know about Louis. 

“Yes, mum, his name is Louis. And no I didn’t think about telling her with him around but maybe you’re right.” 

“As you said, everything is still very new. You’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” His mother reassures him. “And when do I meet this young man by the way? You know I’m intrigued.” 

“Soon mum, I promise. We still have a lot to talk about.” Harry toys with a lock of hair, “I have no idea how I’m going to do this.” 

“What, love?” 

“Co-parenting with someone that I don’t know that well,” Harry answers sincerely. He wants to add someone that he doesn’t trust around his kid but he feels like this is too harsh. Although that’s what he feels right now. He doesn’t know Louis that much after all. They’ve worked together. They’ve bantered and made good business but apart from the night when they had sex, they’ve never hung out together. They’ve never shared any secrets, they’ve never visited each other’s flats or talked about each other’s families. 

“I’m only your mother, Harry, but trust me when I tell you that you didn’t share a night, after so long alone, with someone you don't trust at least a little bit. You need to communicate all those fears with Louis, and you need to speak with him soon. When did you plan to see him next?” 

“I still need to call him but I’d like to see him sooner rather than later, maybe tomorrow.” He holds out his hand towards his mother who takes it, “Thanks mum, you always know what to say to make me feel better.”

***

Louis’ feet can’t help but move involuntarily, fidgeting nervously under the table where he’s been seated for five minutes now. When he’d received Harry’s text yesterday evening, he felt a mix of excitement and dread. Harry had asked him to come to the shop at two in the afternoon to talk about the recent events. They have so much to talk about that Louis had agreed without even checking his schedule. He’ll make time. 

But now that he’s here, he can’t help but feeling only anxiety for what’s to come. 

“Hey, feeling alright?” Harry asks with a lopsided grin on his face. “Here’s some tea for you. If you want anything to eat, let me know and I’ll grab it for you,” He adds sitting in the seat in front of him. 

“Thanks, H, tea is lovely as always.” He rubs his hands on his thighs. “How are you feeling? Any sickness?”

“A bit this morning but nothing major, nothing like when I was pregnant with Mads. It’s nice. Morning sickness is the worst. I feel more tired though. I don’t know if it’s because I’m older but I have a lot of trouble getting out of bed in the morning and I would kill for a nap anytime during the day.” 

“You know that if you ever need help you can call me. I live nearby, I can be here in less than ten minutes.” Louis meets Harry’s gaze, “I mean it, Harry.” 

Harry nods, “I know that you mean it, I just-.” Harry shuts his eyes and massages his temples, “I don’t know if I’ll really call you if I need anything. I don’t know how to do this,” He adds, gesturing between the two of them. “We’re not a couple and yet we’re going to have a child together, I’m a bit lost.” 

“And it’s totally normal to feel like that. There’s literally no one out there saying it’s going to be easy or there’s only one way to do it.” Louis extends a hand towards Harry to hold. “We’re in this together and I think the first thing we need to do is learn more about each other. Hanging out, talking, communicating, I think that could be a great start, what do you think?” 

“Yeah, yes I’d like that. It could definitely help with my trust issues.” Harry smiles. “I think we also need to spend some time with Maddie, she needs to get to know you a bit more.” 

“Yes, that’s a great idea. Maybe one day I could meet you after she gets out of school and we could go to the park together?” 

“Okay, I’m sure she’d love that.” 

They continue to talk for half an hour, scheduling some dates where they can get together and chat and just spend some time together. Louis is feeling relieved that Harry is willing to try to let him in. He hopes the other man can feel how much he wants to do this. When they finally hug goodbye, Louis must be eyeing Harry’s stomach a bit too intently because before he knows it Harry is taking his hand and putting it on his belly. 

“I’m sure they know you care about them already,” He says, his nose crinkling with fondness. 

“You think?” Louis can feel his eyes getting wet. “I care so much little one,” he whispers towards Harry’s belly. 

When he finally removes his hand, all he wants is to be able to put it back already. He looks in Harry’s eyes and beams, “Thank you.” 

***

And so they ‘date’, as Louis likes to refer to it in his head. It’s more like they hang out together asking each other questions about everything and nothing. It’s so easy to speak with Harry. He listens intently and always asks good questions, Louis never notices the time flying. He’s always disappointed when it’s time to say goodbye, although they have this thing now when Harry allows Louis to touch his belly and speak to their baby so it makes leaving a bit more bearable. 

Today though, Louis is meeting Harry at Maddie’s school. They’re finally going to hang out together with Maddie. They’ve planned to go to the park and enjoy a snack. Louis has already met Harry’s daughter numerous times but never with the same purpose as today. He knows the little girl is a clever one and will definitely ask why Louis is there today and why they’re going to the park instead of coming straight back to the shop. 

Louis doesn’t know when Harry plans on telling her that she’s going to be a big sister but he knows they won’t tell her today. 

When he arrives at the meeting point, he sees Harry’s head down and eyes glued to his phone. If the man wasn’t pregnant, Louis would certainly try to scare him but instead, he chooses to make himself known by clearing his throat upon arriving. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry smiles while putting away his phone. “Glad you could come.” 

“No worries, I’m happy to be here.” He shoves his hands in his coat pockets. The wind is a bit cold. “How are you feeling today?” 

“No morning sickness so far. I count that as a win,” Harry beams while putting a hand on his stomach. It’s still too early to see anything through the several layers of clothes but Harry has told him that when he’s naked the bump is obvious. 

Louis’ eyes linger where Harry’s hand is rested. He wants to touch too but the bell signaling that school is over is suddenly ringing. 

“Alright, let’s do this. Follow me?” Harry asks before walking towards the building. Louis understands that Harry is well known amongst the mothers and the school’s staff as they greet so many people on their way to Madeleine’s class. 

When they finally arrive, a middle-aged lady greets them both before calling Maddie’s name. The little girl is at the threshold in no time, she already has her coat on and her backpack hanging on her back. 

“Daddy!” She shouts before jumping into Harry’s arms. They hug a long time before Harry puts her down. “Look, Louis came with me today,” he says. “We thought we could go to the park, what do you think?” 

The little girl beams and nods, eyeing Louis from head to toe before shyly waving a hand at him. 

“Hey, Mads, how’re you? Remember me?” Louis crouches down to be the same height as Madeleine. “Fancy a stroll in the park with your dad and me?” 

“Yes, please,” she answers, lifting her head to meet her father’s eyes. 

“Alright, let’s go then!” Harry leads the way out of the school. Maddie is allowed to walk freely without holding her father’s hand until they reach the gate and are in the street. 

The little girl is acting a bit shy but Louis can’t help smiling and winking at her when he finds her looking at him. 

The park is a five minute walk away from the school and as soon as they arrive Maddie asks to run towards the play area. 

“Yes, in a minute, love. Let’s have something to eat first. I bagged some of your faves.” Harry shows them a bench not too far from the playground. 

“Alright, I’m curious. What did you packed for us?” Louis asks. He can already feel his mouth watering. Harry is such a great baker, whatever is in the bag is going to be divine he already knows. 

“Well, I have some Cinnamon-Date Buns and some Pumpkin Scones with Cinnamon Butter.” He points to the latter, “Those are the treats of the month and they have been quite a success.” Every month he creates a new recipe for his customers and at the end of the year, he makes them vote for their favourite. The elected favourite will be a pastry that Harry will do on a regular basis. 

“They’re very yummy, you should try one,” Maddie says to Louis. “I want a cinnamon-date bun, Daddy, please. And did you bring something to drink too?” She adds rummaging through Harry’s bag. 

“If Maddie says I should try them, then, please can I have one of these new treats, Harry?” 

“Here you go. Hope you like it.” Harry gives a napkin with a little pouch with the pastry inside. 

Indeed it is delicious just as predicted and Louis keeps gushing about it. 

“And you Maddie, do you know how to bake just like your father?”

The little girl who has just finished drinking her juice, nods, “Yes, daddy taught me some recipes but I‘m not allowed to be in the kitchen without an adult cause I’m too young.” 

Louis glances up at Harry who is looking proudly at his daughter. They have such a special bond, it’s fascinating for Louis to watch. Also Madeleine looks so much like Harry with her chocolate curls and her dimples. Louis wonders if their future child is going to look more like Harry or himself. Seeing how beautiful Madeleine is, he wouldn’t mind if they were to look more like Harry. 

“Louis?” Harry’s hand is pressing slightly on his forearm. 

“Yeah, sorry, I zoned out.” He smiles gazing up at Harry who has his brows furrowed. “Did Maddie go to play?” 

“Yes.” Harry points in front of them to the playground where the little girl is on the slide. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m having a good time. I was just-,” he hesitates. He doesn’t know if sharing with Harry that he already thinks about what their unborn child is going to look like is a great idea but he doesn’t want the man to think he’s getting bored or something. 

“I was just looking at Maddie and it’s crazy how much she looks like you, I was thinking that I wouldn’t mind if the little one in there,” he points to Harry’s stomach, “was to look like you too.” 

Harry ducks his head to hide his smile though Louis sees the blush on Harry’s cheeks. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, I’m just very excited.” 

“Yes, I can see that.” Harry sighs, rubbing his hands on his jeans, “It’s a bit weird for me. It’s new, you know?” 

“I get that. We’re both having to face something new in a way and that’s great, right?” Louis says while holding his hand towards Harry to take it. “It’s going to be okay as long as we speak and are both open to this change.” 

“Yes,” Harry whispers, squeezing Louis’ hand. 

Louis is dying to just lean in and kiss Harry but he reminds himself that it wouldn’t do any good and the little trust Harry is slowly giving him will disappear as quickly as it came. So he remains there, sat next to him, hand in hand watching Maddie on the playground. Louis enjoys the little moments in life amongst everything and this one right here is a very good one. 

***

Harry is feeling moody since he woke up this morning. He’s now three months pregnant and the fatigue is worse than ever. He had to cut back on a lot of orders at the bakery and had also stopped working with Louis on wedding cakes and this is all very frustrating for him. He doesn’t understand why this pregnancy is that complicated. His doctor said that all pregnancies are different and the fatigue is normal, that he should rest more, that he needs it. 

So that’s why he does, even though not being able to create anything new is disheartening for him. 

Maddie too has noticed and he keeps thinking about telling her. Thankfully his mother has been wonderful and has been helping him every morning to get Maddie ready and driving her to school. He still doesn’t ask for any help from Louis although the man asks him several times every day how he is and if he needs anything. 

Something in him is reluctant to ask Louis anything. He’s so tired that he never really gets to think about it but he thinks deep down he’s afraid of asking too much. If he’s shows Louis what pregnancy really looks like then the man is going to bail on him just like Maddie’s father did. 

His mother doesn’t say a thing but he can see in her eyes everytime he asks for a favor that she wants to say something. Maybe ask if he asked Louis first. He just can’t. The moments he spent with Louis at the very beginning of this pregnancy were the most fun he’s ever had in a long time. He wants Louis by his side for as long as it lasts. For as long Louis is single and not busy being a good partner and father with his future family. 

_ God, I’m spiralling _ , he thinks. His ex really messed him up bad. 

“Daddy?” Maddie calls, “can I bake something with you? I miss baking.” She’s pouting, her big green eyes looking at him expectantly. 

“Love, I’m sorry. Not today, I’m very tired.” He can see her disappointment all over her face and he wants to cry. 

“Okay.” She murmurs, “Can we call Nana so she can come over and bake with me?” From the look on her face, Harry knows she won’t let it go until he caves in. So he decides to tell her. There’s no right or wrong time anyway. 

“Love, I need to say something to you. Do you want to sit with me?” He asks from his place on the couch. 

When the little girl is fully seated, he starts, “I think you’ve noticed that I have less energy at the moment, right?” He waits to see her nod and continues, “I’m not sick, love, I’m just pregnant. You’re going to be a big sister in six months from now.” He gently pats his little bump. 

Maddie looks at him with the biggest grin on her face he’s ever witnessed. “I’m going to have a little sister soon?” 

“Sister or brother. We still don’t know that, love, but yes you won’t be an only child very soon. Do you have any questions, baby?” 

“When are you going to know if it’s a sister or a brother? Also, will you tell me when you know? Also, where are they going to sleep when they come? In my room?” 

“Hey, slow down, Mads,” he interrupts her, kissing her forehead. She moves onto his lap and she tentatively reaches for his hardened stomach. “Do you want to say hello to your future little sister or brother?” He asks.

She nods shyly holding out her palm to touch Harry’s stomach. 

“Hey, little one, I need to introduce you to someone.” Harry says, covering his daughter's hand with his own. “This is Madeleine, your big sister. She’s excited to see you.” 

“Yes, very excited!” She agrees, making Harry’s heart melt. 

Harry’s phone ringing on the coffee table interrupts the moment. The ID contact shows that it’s Louis calling and Harry picks up. 

“Hey Louis, how are you? You’re done with your day?” 

“Hiya! Yes, I’m about to head home actually. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m alright, I-.” Harry hesitates for two seconds before asking, “Do you want to come to mine for dinner?” 

“Dinner? Um, yeah, yeah that’ll be lovely, thanks,” Louis fumbles with his words. “Do you want me to bring anything? I don’t want you to cook if you’re tired. You know, I could, um, I could go get some takeout and bring it with me.” 

“Oh, bless you. That’s a good idea. Pick whatever you want, just nothing spicy and no seafood.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there with dinner in less than an hour, okay?” 

“Lovely, thank you. See you later.” 

When he hangs up, he’s surprised that Maddie hasn’t moved from his side. She normally wanders off when he’s on the phone. 

“Hey, little bee. You’re still here, you okay?” He asks her, leaving his phone on the coffee table and leaning back on the couch.

Maddie only nods, fidgeting. “Is Louis your boyfriend?” 

Harry is a bit taken aback by the question but doesn’t let anything showing on his face. 

“No, he’s not my boyfriend. But since you asked, well, he’s your little sister or brother’s other father.” 

“Is he mine too?” She asks eagerily. 

“No, love,” he answers. It’s always difficult to speak about that with Maddie. He’s never hidden that her other father won’t be in the picture but he always tries to balance it, saying that even though he is not there, she’s still surrounded by a loving family. 

The little girl snuggles back up in his arms and they remain like that until the doorbell rings announcing that Louis has arrived. 

“Can I get the door, Daddy?” Maddie asks. 

“We’ll do it together. You know I don’t want you to open on your own.” Harry rises up from his comfortable seat and suddenly he needs to close his eyes as all he can see is blackness. 

“Daddy, are you okay?” 

“Yes, it’s just a bit of dizziness, it’ll pass.” He tries to smile but it must look like a grimace for all he knows. 

When they finally open the door, Louis is on the other side fumbling with his phone. 

“Hey! I was trying to call you. I thought you didn’t hear the door.” He hugs Harry and crouches down to say hello to Maddie. 

“Daddy was sick,” Harry’s daughter says before he has time to find a good reason why he didn’t open the door straight away. 

“Really? What happened? Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?” Louis ushers him inside, leading Harry back to the couch. 

“I’m fine! I was just a bit dizzy. Just need to blink a few times and it goes away,” Harry tries to reassure them but they don’t seem convinced. 

“He’s very tired and it’s because of my little sister, she’s growing inside Daddy’s belly,” Maddie says, matter of fact. 

“Oh.” Louis eyes Harry suspiciously who smiles and nods. 

“And how do you feel about getting a little sister or brother, you know it could be a little boy by the way,” he asks Maddie. 

The little girl is attaches herself to Harry on the couch and yawns. “I don’t really like boys in my school. They’re so annoying but I think I’ll like my brother.” 

“Well that happened.” Harry intervenes, “So, Louis, did you bring us dinner?” 

“Yeah, I went to Nando’s and picked a bit of everything. I didn’t know what you would like.” Indeed, he has three different brown bags lying on the coffee table and Harry can feel himself salivating. 

“Well, you’re in luck, we both love Nandos! Their garlic bread is to die for, did you buy any?” 

“I actually did, yeah.” Louis rummages through the bags, “Here you go!” The familiar smell of garlic bread makes Harry’s stomach growl. “Alright, I see we’re hungry! Maddie would you like to show me in the kitchen where the plates and cutlery are? 

Harry stays on the couch looking at the both of them chatting on their way to the kitchen and he wonders what it would be like to have Louis over all the time? What it would be like to share his bed and his life with Louis? He finds himself thinking he wouldn’t mind it. It would be an adjustment but also a relief. Not to have to do everything on his own all the time. Not to be the only one to think of everything, to share the chores and have someone with whom to talk. 

  
  


***

  
  
  


Louis has been invited over at Harry’s for a game night, so he’s currently rushing his last meeting. The bride has been more than uncertain about pretty much everything and the groom is not helping with his snarky comments. Louis is just too tired and preoccupied and wants this meeting to be over already but he remains professional until they are shaking hands goodbye. 

_ Fuck, what a couple _ , he mutters to himself, walking faster than usual towards the tube station. In his line of work, Louis sees everyday people who are fully committed to their other half. People in love. But sometimes he stumbles across engaged couples where, at first glance, Louis wonders how the two could be in love. Yet those are often the ones who plan the most expensive weddings, just like the couple he met a few minutes ago. 

He checks his head to try to forget about it, tonight he’s with Harry and Maddie and he cannot wait. Harry has been more and more tired and Louis doesn’t know how to make Harry understand that he’s here to help. Even with Maddie. He wouldn’t mind walking her to school or entertaining her in the evening or on the weekend. Yet Harry doesn’t reach out much and the only times Louis has a glimpse at how much Harry is struggling, it’s always because Maddie tells him. It never comes from Harry himself. 

So Louis tries his best to be there without being overbearing. Because he’s still scared that Harry will suddenly decide that he really doesn’t need him and that’s not what he wants. He’s wanted in since the first day and he still has no idea if Harry is okay with all of that. 

Game night is going well. Louis is letting Maddie win and he suspects that Harry is doing the exact same. Although the man keeps rubbing his eyes and yawning, he might not be able to focus a hundred percent. 

At one point, Maddie needs to shake her father’s leg and remind him to play as they are waiting for him. 

“Hey Maddie, could you bring me another glass of water?” Louis asks, trying to get the little girl to leave the living room for two minutes so he has time to speak with Harry. 

When she’s gone, he scoots over to Harry, “H, you’re sure you don’t want to go to sleep? I know it’s only eight in the evening but you look exhausted.” 

“It’s fine, I’m fine. I just need-”. Suddenly Harry’s eyes are flooded with tears and Louis is confused. “God, I’m sorry, I’m getting this random burst of tiredness and sadness. This is the worst. I don’t want Maddie to see me like this,” he says while trying to get up. 

“Here, let me help you.” Louis struggles a bit to lift him when Maddie comes back from the kitchen. 

“Daddy? Are you okay?” She asks, frowning. 

Before Harry can respond, Louis takes care of the situation. He knows Harry wants to do everything by himself but this Louis can do and he hopes he is not overstepping by doing so. 

“Hey, love,” he approaches Maddie and takes the glass of water, “Thank you for this. I think your father is very tired, so I was helping him to get to bed. Do you want to help me?” 

“No, it’s-.” Harry tries to intervene but Louis is quick to interrupt him. 

“Nope, we’re doing this Harry. Maddie and I, we’re helping you to bed and then I’ll take care of putting this little one to bed too. How does that sound?” He says, glancing up to Harry. The man is looking at him with a lopsided smile. Ok, so they’re doing this. 

And so they do. Maddie helps Harry get ready in the bathroom, the little girl is a like a little conductor and she seems to love it. 

When Harry is finally lying down in his bed and has hugged his daughter goodnight, it’s Maddie turn to brush her teeth and go to bed. They read a story and once Louis leaves Maddie room, making sure that her night light is on, he goes back to the living room and starts to clean up the games and the glasses on the table. 

Finally, he texts Harry goodnight and asks him to call if he needs anything. He hopes the man will finally admit that he needs help and that Louis is capable of helping. 

When he wakes up in the morning, he’s got a text from Harry thanking him for yesterday and asking him if he wants to come have a tea at the shop with Harry. 

He quickly answers yes and gets ready. Luckily, today is Saturday so he can spend as much time with Harry as he likes. 

The queue in Harry’s bakery is the first thing that he sees upon arriving. The shop is extra busy and he spares a thought for Niall who is alone at the counter. Maybe Harry needs to hire help for real now with the shop being such a success. He makes a mental note to ask Harry about it. 

“Hey Louis! Harry is waiting for you in the back,” Niall greets him when he sees him in the queue. 

“Great, thanks! And good luck!” He says eyeing the queue. 

“No worries, I’m used to, Saturday mornings are the busiest!” Nialls answers cheerful as ever. Well at least the man seems happy to have a lot of customers. 

Louis knocks on the kitchen’s door and doesn’t have to wait more than two seconds before Harry yells something behind the door. 

Before Louis has time to consider asking what Harry just said, the man is at the door, cheeks flushed from the heat of the ovens and his hygiene cap on his head. 

“Hey! Thanks for coming by! Would you mind waiting for me two seconds, I need to clean myself up a bit.” 

“No worries, I’ll be here.” 

***

  
  


Harry is a bit stressed to have Louis in his flat but he scolds himself that the man was there not even twelve hours ago. When he woke up this morning, he felt refreshed and well rested. Something that hasn’t happened to him for so long now. Louis didn’t do a lot yesterday, Maddie has never had a tantrum about going to bed but Harry still wants to thank Louis properly. 

“So how are you today? I saw the queue in the shop. Are Saturdays always that crazy?” 

“Yeah, always been like that. It’s good, I’m not complaining.” He takes a sip of his tea before continuing, “I actually wanted to thank you for yesterday. I have a lot of difficulty letting go, you know? I want to act as if I’m not pregnant and constantly tired and dizzy but you put a stop to my misery yesterday, so yeah, thanks for that.” 

“Harry,” Louis sighs putting his mug on the coffee table. “You know I’m always here for you and Maddie. Even if it’s just helping put Maddie to bed. I live nearby and I can come any time. I mean it.” 

“Yes, I know. I’m just not used to it and I don’t want you getting tired of this because this is only the beginning. What will happen when the baby is crying non stop I won’t be able to sleep? It’s exhausting to raise a child and -.” He stops to look at Louis. Ee can feel his eyes getting watery but he needs to say it. “I want you to stay, Louis.” 

“Hey, love, I’m here. I’m not leaving.” Louis wraps his arms around him and it feels good to be in his warm embrace. Harry wants to stay here forever. 

“You don’t know that, Lou. Maybe one day you’ll meet someone and you won’t have as much time to spend with us and I understand that but I’m so scared.” He sniffles, “I’m scared because Maddie loves you already. You know she thinks you’re her father too? I told her about her own father but she wants you and... god, I’m such a mess. I’m sorry.” He disentangles himself from Louis’ arms reaching for a tissue in his pocket. 

“Harry, I didn’t know you thought that. I-.” 

“I’m sorry for unleashing all of this on you like that, but I guess it’s good to be honest for once.” 

“Harry, do you know that I wanted you the minute I laid my eyes on you?” Louis says suddenly. 

Harry gasps, “What?” 

“It’s true, I swear. You were a whirlwind of ideas, packed with laughs and you are so pretty I thought to myself  _ this man is the man of my dreams _ .” Louis exhales before continuing, “I love you, Harry. I’m not and will never look for another man.” He says, his eyes boring into Harry’s. 

“I didn’t know. Why didn’t you say anything? You’ve never flirted with me? You’ve never tried anything? I don’t understand. Is this a joke?” Harry is baffled. What is happening? 

“I guess, at first I thought you were with someone, seeing as you had a daughter, and when I understood that you were a single father, we were already friends and considering working together. I didn’t want to ruin everything,” Louis explains. 

“Fuck” is all Harry can say after what just happened. Louis has been sharing his feelings for so long and they never acted on it. Why are they such idiots? Harry has no answer to that but that doesn’t stop him from leaning closer to Louis. 

“Shall we start over?” He’s so close to Louis now that he can see the freckles on his nose and cheeks. He hopes their baby will have those. 

Louis is smiling, looming so close Harry can feel his breath on his lips. “Can I kiss you?” 

Instead of responding, Harry closes the gap between them to kiss Louis. It’s just like he remembered. Hot, good. Louis is fucking talented with his tongue before he knows it, Harry is lying back on the couch and pulling Louis down on top of him. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so horny all the time. It’s my stupid hormones.” Harry sighs, biting his bottom lip. 

“Hey, no. Nothing about you is stupid. I won’t let you say that.” He holds a hand out for Harry, “C’mon, we should talk a bit more before continuing what we’re doing.” 

So they talk. Honestly. And it feels good. Harry talks about his insecurities and Louis about his fears. They understand they’re actually scared of the same thing. To be left alone. To be forgotten by the other one. 

“So we’re really doing this?” Louis finally asks, three cups of tea later. 

“I’m in if you are. I love you, Louis. I’m not letting you go,” Harry responds, snuggling closer to Louis. 

He puts his hand on his bump and smiles to himself closing his eyes.  _ Life is strange, _ he thinks. When he woke up this morning, he couldn’t have imagined what the rest of the day was about to be. But right now, he is happy. Louis is here. 

“Yes, I am. Now sleep, my love.” Louis whispers kissing his forehead. 

  
  


**Epilogue **

  
  


Noah Styles Tomlinson is born the 16th of May 2019. 

Louis and Harry had been ready for months to welcome their little boy home. Maddie was excited too. Although she would have preferred a little sister, she already was smitten with her little brother. 

Harry didn’t have a smooth pregnancy and it went downhill quickly after the fourth month. He had to hire help in the kitchen and prepare for a six month closure of the shop which was a very difficult decision he took with the help of his entourage. 

He was too tired though and the doctor advised him that by the seven month mark he’d certainly need to be in bed to rest and stop working until the baby was born. 

With how successful the bakery was, he could afford to close it and still pay a salary to Niall for six months but seeing his shop close and getting messages from neighbors always broke his heart. In a way, the bakery was his baby too and closing it, even temporarily, was heartbreaking for Harry. 

Thankfully, even though Noah had been a difficult baby in the womb, he was an angel on Earth. Very little crying and making his nights very early allowing Harry to rest and recover quickly. 

Louis, who had moved in before Christmas, helped as much as he could, getting very close to Maddie in the process. The both of them had bonded during Harry’s pregnancy when the man was on bed rest. Louis becoming the second father the little girl always wanted. 

On the day of Harry’s bakery reopening, the man was running around like a headless chicken. He woke up at three in the morning and Louis watched him putting his baker’s clothes on with a proud smile on his face. 

“You’re very impressive with this on.” He whispered perking up from under the sheet. 

“Oh no. I’m sorry for waking you up.” Harry sat back on their bed, caressing Louis’ shoulder. “It’s only three in the morning, you should sleep. Today you’re on your own.” 

“I know but I wanted to kiss you before you go.” Louis smiles pecking Harry’s cheek. “Good luck, baby. Today is your big day.” he runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. His man is so beautiful, he still can’t believe his luck. 

“You’ll come downstairs when you’re back from Maddie’s school?” 

“Of course, love.” 

They kiss one last time before Harry hurries downstairs to the bakery and Louis falls back asleep. 

Later, Louis comes back to the bakery, as promised. He visits Harry with their baby on his hip and Harry can't help feeling so proud of the life they've built. Especially now that they're building it together. There have been so many precious moments on their journey to get here, but this day feels extra special. This day truly feels like the first day of the rest of their lives.

  
  


The End 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to give kudos or leave a comment that would be awesome!  
Thank you :)  
Come say [hello](http://pocketsunshineharry.tumblr.com)?


End file.
